Tigerswan
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: The story of Smellerbee and Longshot's pasts, how they came to meet, how they joined the Freedom Fighters and how they fall in love. A story of finding friendship in even the darkest of times and how sometimes life can go ways you least expect.
1. Origin

**Edit: 30/04/2013. When I first started this story I had planned for it to go rather differently. As a result, some of the earlier chapters have been rewritten.  
**

* * *

Hachi loved her father. She knew that he wasn't like most fathers, he didn't buy her dolls or braid her hair. Instead, her father bought her knives and did her war paint. She also loved her mother, despite having never met her. Hachi not knowing her mother was the reason her childhood was so different.

She was born in a small, unnamed village near the peninsula opposite where Kyoshi and Chin were situated. Her parents were Sentou and Karei; neither were benders, but both worked hard to protect their neighbours and friends from the invading Fire Nataion. Sentou acted as a lookout, using his bird calls to alert the village when soldiers came. Karei, meanwhile, would easvedrop on the men, passing along any useful information etched into the bottoms of her honey pots. She was best suited for the task, who would suspect a young, beautiful woman with a baby?

Hachi would later be told by her father that he had gone to the next town to trade honey, taking her with him so the toddler could enjoy the short trip. By the time he had returned his wife and Hachi's mother had been beaten badly, soldiers caught her writing on the bottoms of her pots and left her to die.

She lived for three days before finally passing, leaving a package for Sentou to give Hachi when she turned thirteen.

Sentou and Hachi left soon after Karei was returned to the earth, unable to live in the village any longer.

Her mother's death was the cause of her very unusual childhood.

* * *

"Daddy? How do the bees find the right flowers?" Hachi asked, sitting and watching bees flit in and out of the hives her father had built. They lived on the outskirts of a small town, miles away from the village she was born in. Her father kept bees and sold the honey to the townspeople.

"I don't know Sweetheart, smell for them I suppose," the man answered, looking up from the knife he was sharpening.

"So they're smeller bees," she said with a small laugh. She picked up an old plank of wood, and carefully carved the words 'Smeller Bee Hive' into it with her own knife, careful not to cut herself. She leaned it against a rock just off the worn path that lead to their door and admired it for a moment. It fit their small home perfectly; hives were always busy and full of life and so were she and her father.

"Come on Hachi, break time's over." Sentou gave her a small smile as she plopped back down on the ground next to him. She watched the clouds float by across the sky for a moment before heaving an exaggerated sigh.

She rolled over and poised herself, ready to do push ups. "How many do I gotta do?"

"How about fifty?"

"Thirty."

Sentou let out a great laugh at his six year old daughter and her stubborn negotiations. "Forty and two laps around the yard." Hachi nodded and did as she was told; counting each aloud so her father wouldn't think she was cheating.

* * *

Hachi braced herself, hating the firing drill. The padded brown tunic was hot and heavy. She shifted her weight, silently waiting.

"Hachi, don't figit," Sentou told her firmly, but gently as he stood up straight and took careful aim. "There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared," she retorted, reciting what she had been drilled into her. Whether she wanted it to or not, the arrow was going to come; fearing it would only make it hurt worse. It was better to accept that there would be pain and deal with it than fear it. Only cowards ran from their fears.

"That's my girl, you know why we do the drill. It'll knock the wind out of you and you need to be able to recover."

"Yeah, I know" she muttered darkly, hearing the familiar sound of an arrow being released. It hit her right in the centre of her chest where her rib cage joined and knocked her back a couple feet. As quickly as she could she yanked out the arrow and pulled the knife from her boot.

"Good girl," Sentou praised. "You're getting faster." Her father strode over to her and patted her shoulder.

"I could beat some one easy," she boasted with pride.

"Oh yeah?" he asked slyly. "What if someone got you right... _here!_" Hachi shrieked with laughter as her father's fingers wormed their way under the tunic and found her ticklish spots. Though she was struggling to breathe from fits of laughter, Hachi managed to tip her father's balance. A foot placed quickly behind he ankle and he was on his ass in the dirt and the tickle assault was over.

"Pull one over on your old man eh?" he chuckled getting himself up and dusting the dirt off his backside. "For that, I think you get one more." He strode back to her formed place and notched another arrow while she stared after him in disbelief.

"Again?" she groaned, to which her father nodded. "Only if we can go into town for lunch, I wanna go to that pastry shop across the road from the blacksmith's."

"Alright," he told her taking aim again. "No wincing and we got a deal." Hachi smiled and spread her arms taking the blow again; this one hit a little lower, just below her rib cage. She managed to be just a little bit faster than the last time.

"Ow," she muttered to herself as she stood, that last one winded her a little.

"That's my girl," Sentou praised, taking the chipped arrow and handing his daughter his bow and quiver. "Go put the gear away; I'll meet you at the path. Shall I put this with the others?" Hachi nodded and she made her way to their shed. Years ago Hachi had started a collection along their mantel of arrows she had gotten hit with. Both to keep track of what she'd gone up against as well as a souvenir.

Their shed was made of iron, three quarters of it was buried underground to protect it from fire and the entrance was hidden by bushes. She opened up the shed and carefully placed the items away, unstringing the bow and putting the cord in a small pouch nailed by the door. She took off the heavy brown tunic and hung her plated leather armour up as well.

Without the arrow holes, the knives and the throwing stars she kept on her she looked almost like any other girl her age. She took after her father more than her mother, her facial features were flatter and a little rougher. She hadn't started to develop any curves yet. If it wasn't for the dark blue dress, that once had belonged to her mother, and her long hair she would've been easily mistaken for a boy.

She had long grown out of the adorable little girl stage and was stuck in the middle of what the townswomen referred to as the 'ugly turtle-duckling stage'. They were constantly trying to tell her that she'd someday become a beautiful tigerswan; but, as Hachi ran to catch up with her father she didn't yet care about boys or their opinions of her. Those feelings were many years away.

"So any ideas on what you want for your birthday?" Sentou asked as they sat down with their hot meat pastires and tea. Hachi thought for a moment, taking a bite of her pastry.

"Can I get a new dress? Like the ones I hear they wear in the capitol." She looked up hopefully at her father who nearly choked on his food with surprise.

"A dress like the noble women wear?" he asked for clarification.

"Yeah, Auntie says they're really pretty. Oh, and some hair ornaments; pinks ones, with flowers." Hachi held a straight face for a few more seconds before she burst out laughing from the look on her father's face."I'm just teasing Daddy," she slugged him in the shoulder playfully and continued. "I'd love to get a new katana; the one I got is kinda small for me now."

"Oh spirits," he cursed. "You really had me going for a second. Tell you what, you finish up eating and we'll go pick you out a new sword from the shop on the way home."

* * *

Hachi hid in the trees above the soldiers; watching, waiting for them to let their guard down. Her father was doing the same on the other side of the clearing. She couldn't see him, but she knew he was there.

Finally the moment they'd been waiting for arrived. There was no signal, they didn't need one. In perfect unison they jumped down from their trees on opposite sides of the camp and attacked. While her father preferred a very direct approach to fighting, Hachi chose to duck and weave. She used her small stature and better speed and reaction time to her advantage. Having caught the soldiers by surprise they were able to take out five or six of them before the others got their weapons or started firebending.

The Fire Nations was remorseless and so were they. Hachi got so caught up in fights she didn't often think much past 'duck, oh shit, punch in the chest, break nose, cut hamstring'. They killed each and every one of the soldiers in the camp, it was difficult to tell who killed who; they fought so seamlessly. Sentou smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl. Let's take what things of theirs we can use and destroy the rest, alright?"

"Sure," she replied, going through the pockets and bags of the men for money or valuables they could sell. "Did you see the way that guy with the beard bled when I ran him through?" she asked with a laugh, tossing coins and an odd weapon into her bag.

"Went everywhere," her father laughed as he examined a dagger he had taken off the leader. "You learned the weak spots in their armour well. Come and help your old man build a bonfire." Hachi got up and tossed the bag she had filled off to the side. This was the part she hated, clean up.

It was past sunset by the time the two of them had piled everything together and her father lit the fire. He used a little of their blasting jelly to get the fire started, Hachi wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning flesh but stayed with her father and watched it burn. She sometimes wondered why villagers passed by, but then again few walked in the woods alone with Fire Nation patrols about.

A couple days later Hachi went into town to sell off the valuables they had taken from the soldiers. She felt no guilt, most of what they had had been stolen from her people to begin with. No shopkeepers never asked questions, especially since often she came back with goods that had been stole from their friends or neighbours.

On her way back, a full purse jingling in her hand, she could see black smoke rising from the direction of her home.

"No," she whispered, dropping her bag and darting to the forest, towards home.

* * *

**Reviews = Karma**


	2. Revenge

**Edit: 30/04/2013. When I first started this story I had planned for it to go rather differently. As a result, some of the earlier chapters have been rewritten.  
**

* * *

She ran, swiftly and silently through the trees, watching the black smoke get thicker. Once she reached her home she dropped behind one of the many bushes that surrounded the yard. The smoke was coming from the burning hives, but she could see the beginnings of a fire inside the house too. She looked around carefully, watching to see what the soldiers were doing. _They're leaving_, she thought incredulously as she did a quick count, about twenty of them in total and their insignia was a black boarcupine on a red background. Once they were far enough away Hachi ran into her burning house, fearing the worst.

"Dad! Dad! No…" she had found her father, beaten and tied to a chair with fire starting to build high around him. "Dad, Dad come on we gotta go," she cried, trying to get to him. Even before she made it through the flames she knew it was no use. Her father wasn't there anymore.

If only she hadn't taken so long in town. If only she had gone the next day. She could have been there.

She could have saved him.

"I love you, Daddy," she kissed his forehead and looked around her home quickly, trying see if there was anything she could salvage. She ripped her skirt to make a small mask to protect her from the smoke and another larger piece for a makeshift bag. She darted to the table stuffing her bag with what food she could find. She cast one final look around when a small box caught her eye.

_For Hachi_

A loud crack went through the roof and she knew her home was about to cave in, she grabbed the box and ran out to the shed coughing. Her clothes were heavily singed and the smell of burnt hair was overwhelming. She opened the shed, putting her sling of food and the box inside one of the leather packs they had. She looked through the various weapons as quickly as she could, deciding to take her new katana, throwing knives and the curved dagger she loved. She changed into dark pants, knee high leather boots and a dark long sleeved top they kept in the shed for training. She debated getting rid of her torn blue skirt, but it was all she had of her mother; so she kept it, tying the piece she had used to block the smoke around her forehead to keep sweat and hair from getting in her eyes.

Hachi checked over herself to see if she was forgetting anything. She wore the leather and metal plate she always wore when they did raids, but left out the over tunic. She froze, hearing the shouts from the townspeople coming, and knew that she needed to leave. She paused before closing the shed door, her father's bow and quiver sat with the rest of the training gear and her father's swords. She wasn't a great shot, but something in her couldn't bear to leave it behind. She slung the quiver over her shoulder with her sword and pack then grabbed the bow before running into the forest, heading in the same direction as the soldiers.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she followed their trail, it was well past dusk and the quarter moon was high in the sky. Up ahead she could see the small glow of their fire. She slunk slowly and quietly along the forest floor until she was just outside their camp. She removed her pack, quiver and drew her sword, waiting for them to drop their guard enough for her to go in. She had never taken on so many on her own before, but she couldn't let her father's death go unpunished. She might not have been able to save him, but she damn well was going to avenge him.

She looked around the camp, trying to plan out her attack when she noticed something out of place, or rather someone. A boy, about her age, was tied to one of the trees just outside the fire's glow. She didn't think he was Fire Nation, despite the red shawl he had around his shoulders.

"What are we going to do with him?" one of the soldiers asked. Hachi snapped her head back, listening in. _What had he done to deserve being captured?_

"We'll take him to Pohuai Stronghold. General Shinu wants to see if he can convert him to our side. He'd be a great asset to the Yu Yan; if he lasts that long. The little brat's caused us so much trouble on the way here he might just happen to have an 'accident' before we get there." Hachi didn't know who Shinu was or what the Yu Yan were, but she had a feeling if this boy were to be taken to them it wouldn't be good. He didn't look like much, but if he had caused enough trouble that they were thinking of killing him, he definitely was more than met the eye.

While she waited for the right moment to come Hachi was struggling to make a choice; she could save the kid or she could go and take out as many Fire Nation scum as she could. When the time came she found that she had already made the choice. Without realizing it she began to slink over to where the boy was tied instead of charging in with her blades drawn. The boy turned his head when he heard her approach behind him. Hachi's light brown eyes met his dark ones and she put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet, then went to work at cutting the knots. Soon the ropes were on the ground and the pair had disappeared into the shadows. Hachi retrieved her things and led the boy to a small cave atop a hill with a good view of the soldiers' camp.

"So what did you do for them to be that ticked off with you?" she asked, dropping her things inside the cave and opening her pack to retrieve the food. She thought about starting a fire, but decided against it. The light might give them away. She looked up at the boy as she handed him an apple and half the loaf of slightly toasted bread she had managed to rescue. He just looked at her silently. "Just cause I told you to be quiet earlier doesn't mean I don't want you to talk ever," she rolled her eyes and waited for another moment before giving up; maybe the kid was mute?

"Fire Nation burned down my village. I've been hiding in trees and shooting at them any chance I could." He had a nice sounding voice, Hachi decided, even though he seemed to carry no emotion in it.

"Me too, they killed my father and burned down my home. I want my revenge."

Though the moon gave very little light she was still shocked by the amount of emotion in the boy's eyes, especially when his words carried none. _I'm sorry for your loss,_ they seemed to say and at the same time she could see something else. He touched her arm and she realized what it was. _You need time to mourn_. She pulled her arm away and stood.

"Finish the job, mourn later. That's what Dad always taught me. I'm not about to let them get away with what they did. I won't rest until they've gotten what they deserve." She looked towards the camp, hearing shouts in the distance, they must have noticed the boy was missing. "I'll take first watch, get some sleep-" she stopped, realizing she hadn't asked his name.

"Longshot."

"Longshot," she repeated with a nod as she sat at the mouth of the cave, her back to him. She could feel his eyes boring into her. She knew she should give him something to call her too. She was sure Longshot wasn't his real name, if he didn't trust her to give her his real name she wouldn't give him hers. Her thoughts flashed back to her flaming home and the last thing she saw before she left, the sign she had made when she was a kid, '_Smeller Bee Hive__,_' slowly burning. "I'm Smellerbee. Now go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's your turn."

As she watched the light from the fire in the soldier's camp flicker and soften, a sign that they were going to bed, she wondered what she'd do after they were dead. She wasn't sure who killed her mother and one girl couldn't fight the whole Fire Nation on her own. Hachi touched the burnt ends of her hair; the girl she used to be was dead. She had died when her father did. Hachi had loved her hair, it was one of the few things that showed she was a girl, but if she was going to live on the run, finding Fire Nation soldiers and taking them out, it would just be a hassle. She took her dagger out of her pouch and hacked at the strands until it was out of her face and so short she wouldn't need to worry about brushing or tying it back anymore. With a small sigh she kicked the hair out of the way and went to wake Longshot so she could get a couple hours of sleep before they continued following the soldiers.

"Longshot, it's your turn," she said, gently shaking him awake. Even in his sleep he was silent, but he was also a light sleeper. He sat up and nodded leaving his red shawl behind for her to use as a blanket while he went to stand watch. "Wake me at dawn," she ordered as she lay down. She wasn't sure if he had heard, but she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Smellerbee was shaken awake shortly after dawn just like she had asked. After quickly checking to make sure the soldiers were still at their camp she sat and dug out the last of the food; another two apples, some smoked pig-deer meat and a handful of leechi nuts.

"We'll need to find more food before nightfall," she commented between bites of apple. Longshot only nodded, dashing Smellerbee's theory that he was just tired the night before. She noticed him looking at her hair questioningly; she shrugged finishing her breakfast and got up to stretch. "Long hair is a hassle on the road; this will be easier to manage. Come on, looks like they're getting ready to leave too." She strapped her katana to her back before donning her pack and was about to pick up the quiver and bow as well, but Longshot beat her to it.

_I'll carry these_, he seemed to say. She shrugged and let him sling the quiver on his shoulder as they set off, far enough behind the soldiers and off the path enough that they didn't risk discovery. As the day progressed Smellerbee found that Longshot's silence wasn't really awkward, it was one of those comfortable silences people often had with close friends and family.

* * *

Soon enough the soldiers were breaking for dinner. Now was their chance. Smellerbee slipped her pack off her shoulders and tucked it amongst the roots of a large tree before looking at her companion.

"I'm going to watch from the trees for them to let their guard down," she whispered as she started to climb the tree. "You don't have to help if you don't want to, but I'd appreciate it." Longshot nodded and began climbing up another tree. Together they made their way to the camp, through the tree tops, in silence. They watched and waited for the right moment to strike. The men were relaxed, and why wouldn't they be? They were miles away from any village and traveling leisurely, which told her that they weren't on regular duty. And no one seemed to concerned that the boy was gone. She glanced over at Longshot and wondered if he could handle taking their lives, if he was a good shot even. Longshot looked up and noticed her watching him. She couldn't be positive, but he looked a little surprised. He nodded towards the camp, indicating that now was a good time to strike. All doubts about his abilities disappeared as she dropped from the trees, landing on someone's shoulders and slitting their throat before moving on.

Arrows flew left and right, while Bee seemed to fly between them. For once the battle was different, she remembered every stroke and blow she caused as though she saw everything at half the speed she usually did. Fighting, it was what she did, it was all she knew. Fighting with Longshot wasn't bad, it was natural, but it wasn't the dance like it had been with her father. As the last soldier fell, an arrow in his neck and a gash down his side, the harsh reality came crashing down on her. She would never feel the same way again, underneath all her skill as a merciless fighter she was just a kid, barely twelve years old.

Smellerbee took a deep breath and pushed the feelings away, she would deal with them after she was as far away from the bodies as she could get. She turned to look for Longshot and found he had gone back to retrieve her pack and was filling it with food. He then took one of their packs as well as a quiver and bow that seemed out of place amongst the soldiers' other possessions. When finished with the task he stood and was prepared to go. Smellerbee hesitated, what about clean up? They weren't going to dispose of the bodies? She shook her head and joined Longshot and they continued to head East, the way the soldiers had been going. _Let the animals have them, they deserve to rot._

* * *

The rest of the walk until nightfall Bee traveled in silence, Longshot would look over at her, trying to get answers to no avail. When they stopped for the night Smellerbee sat with her back to the fire, looking at the stars. They were the same stars she had spent her whole life knowing. Seeing the familiar pictures in the sky she remembered staying up late at night and her father teaching her the stories behind them. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Longshot beside her.

_Are you okay?_ Smellerbee shook her head, burying her face into her knees as he sat down next to her.

"Can I have hug?" Longshot opened his arms, looking a little surprised by the sudden display of emotion and let Smellerbee fall into them, crying softly until she fell asleep. For the first time in the day and a half he had known her she actually looked her age. Unsure what else to do he just let her sleep the way she was until she was in a deep enough sleep he could slip away. He covered her with his red shawl again and sat next to her, his back to a tree, keeping watch.

* * *

**Reviews = Karma**


	3. Changes

**Edit: 30/04/2013. When I first started this story I had planned for it to go rather differently. As a result, some of the earlier chapters have been rewritten.  
**

* * *

During the day they would walk through the forest, off the path, and keep a wary eye out for any Fire Nation soldiers; ambushing them if they thought they stood a chance and picking them off one by one if they didn't. At night they would rest, sometimes build a fire, and take turns watching and sleeping. Each day that went by Smellerbee got better at reading Longshot's facial expressions and she talked more. Never about the past or about the lives they took, but about favourite foods or if that cloud kinda looked like an ostrich horse or more like an elephant koi.

All things must come to an end however, as the pair discovered they were not invincible. Longshot and Smellerbee had run out of food and needed to either steal from the village they were heading towards or raid a camp. They didn't like to steal from their own people, so opted to wait to find a Fire Nation camp. They were lucky; a supply caravan had taken a break for lunch a few miles away from the village before bringing the stationed soldiers their supplies. The pair hid amongst the bushes, waiting for the right moment.

"I still don't think we should be stopping, we're so close to the village," one of the soldiers said.

"We've been marching all day, we're tired and hungry. They can wait an hour for their supplies," another, gruffer voice told the first.

"But I heard there were Spirits in this wood, our men will go in and be found dead weeks later." Smellerbee's ears perked up; it wasn't her and Longshot they were talking about, they never stayed in one place for long. It made her smile to know that others were doing the same thing as her. They heard the footsteps fade away; she nodded to her companion and slunk towards the food cart. They didn't need much, just enough to get by for a few days until they found a smaller foraging or scouting party. This group was just too big, they wouldn't stand a chance.

Smellerbee had filled their pack and was about to head back when she heard footsteps coming back again.

_Run_, she could see him telling her as their eyes met in panic. When the man rounded the corner however, her instinct took over and she slit his throat. She could see Longshot face palm at her stupidity when the man gurgled on the blood spilling from his throat. He was loud enough to alert the other soldiers and she pulled her knives, ready to fight.

Longshot picked off as many as he could with his arrows, while Smellerbee dodged and weaved slipping her daggers between the weak points in their armour then skipping away before they had a chance to retaliate. Things weren't looking good; they had only managed to take out five or six of them when suddenly someone else joined the fray. A boy, older than Smellerbee, wearing dark green and a red vest knocked down two men. As she and Longshot fought back to back, Smellerbee found herself watching this new guy. He wore little armour and none of it matched, but he seemed skilled with his hook swords. He let out a bird call and four more joined in. They didn't look like kids to her, one was bigger than most adults she knew, and the others were very well trained fighters. Of course she should know better than anyone that age didn't necessarily indicate expertise in battle. With the addition of these new fighters things were going better, but they were still outmatched. Two of the new boys fell - one ran through and the other victim to a nasty bout of firebending.

"Retreat!" called the one wearing a red vest, despite being the smallest he appeared to be the leader. His eyes met hers and he nodded, they took off running together. Longshot would fire arrows back at the soldiers following them until, finally, there were none left.

"You guys a great fighters," the first boy said as he handed Bee and Longshot knotted ropes that hung, hidden, in the trees. "I'm Jet, these are Sneers," the one with a sour look on his face nodded. "And Pipsqueak," the tall one raised his hand in greeting. "The ones we lost back there were Claw and Hiccup." The ropes released and sent the five of them hurtling through the trees. Smellerbee looked around, wide eyed, at the world in the trees. There were little tree houses up here, high above the forest floor and safe. "We're Freedom Fighters, getting rid of the Fire Nation and helping to protect our homes. We could use people like you on our side, we make a pretty good team."

"I dunno, we don't really do team ups," Smellerbee crossed her arms; she had to admit it was nice to see people her own age fighting back when the adults wouldn't. At the same time, she didn't want to be too trusting, it would be her downfall. Longshot touched her shoulder and she looked up at him, not really wanting to see what he had to say.

_We should join them. _

"Are you sure?" Smellerbee asked, Longshot raised a brow.

We_ can't fight alone forever; we saw proof of that today._

"Alright," she sighed in defeat. Facing the other again she put on a smile. "We'll join you. I'm Smellerbee and this is Longshot." Jet had been watching their one sided exchange and was surprised by the sudden change in mind, but he smiled and held out a hand.

"Welcome to the team. Guys, tell the kids what happened, we'll need to make a toast tonight at dinner." Sneers and Pipsqueak set off along one of the rope and wood bridges while Jet led them down another. "We're always getting new members; us older kids do the actual fighting. The ones that are under ten don't really have the stomachs for it or the strength so they take care of building new houses, bridges and being kids. There aren't many of us right now, just us to fight and they're only ten kids. But we get more all the time. The Fire Nation has destroyed a lot of lives."

"We know, my parents were murdered for fighting back and Longshot's whole village was burned down."

"Well here it's totally safe from the Fire Nation and we live in a tight knit community. The latrine is over that way, about half a mile out. Kinda far for the smaller ones, but trust me, you don't want it any closer and there's a small stream that runs nearby separate from the river." He pointed in the directions as he spoke. "So this one will be yours now, it was Claw and Hiccup's, hope that doesn't freak you out." Jet said, indicating the tree house the trio stood in front of.

"You're going to give away their room now? They haven't even been dead an hour," Smellerbee said, translating Longshot's look. She personally didn't have a problem with it; people died, better to take care of the living than to worry about the dead.

"Well they aren't going to be using it whether they're dead for an hour or dead for a week. Now, everyone has a buddy and no one leaves the hideout without someone knowing where they went. So get settled and listen out for a cat owl's screech, that means dinner's ready. Any of their personal items, just leave them outside the door. I'll take them later." Smellerbee watched Jet leave; she wasn't sure what to make of him. With a sigh she followed Longshot into their little tree house. In unspoken agreement, Longshot went about setting out the sleeping bags they had acquired while she emptied their packs.

She set the food aside to bring to Jet later while her throwing knives and motley collection of daggers, taken off victims, went onto one of the small tables tucked away in the corner. She did the same with Longshot's spare wrist guards, oil and extra bowstring. About to slide the bag under one of the tables, she noticed something she had missed; a small box.

_For Hachi_, it read. Instantly Smellerbee was back in her burning home. It had been the box on the table. With shaking hands she opened it and found a necklace with a tigerswan pendant dangling from the chain. She took it out and found a small noted folded at the bottom of the box:

_Happy Birthday, my beautiful daughter: _

_I saw this necklace not long after you were born and have been saving it for you, waiting until you were grown. Know that I love you with all my heart, no matter what you decide to do. _

_Love always, Mom._

Longshot had moved to sit behind her, with gentle hands he took the necklace from her grasp and placed it around her neck before turning her to look at him, from outside they could hear a cat owl screech.

_Are you going to be alright?_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Help me carry the food we got to Jet."

* * *

Time passed quickly with the Freedom Fighters, and Jet was right, there were more kids coming all the time. In the months she was there she saw the hideout turn from a small collection of tree forts to a town, rivaling the ones she had seen on her way here. When the war ended all the children would be able to get jobs as carpenters if need be. Life was simple, she had a home to go back to at the end of the day and for once she fit in. No one treated her different for being a girl, she was praised as a fighter. Over time Jet had learned to understand Longshot, though she still had to play translator for the others. Not that she minded; she liked that she knew him better than anyone.

They didn't kill as many soldiers these days, the village of Gaipan had been occupied, meaning there were always troops not too far away; which, in a way, was good. They didn't have to worry about keeping the Duke, a little eight year old they had taken in after they caught him stealing, away from fights. He was so young; Jet didn't want his hands to be covered in blood like theirs were.

* * *

Smellerbee woke late one morning; she hadn't been feeling well the night before so she suspected that Longshot had let her sleep in. As she got dressed she noticed there was a little blood on her underthings and the insides of her legs. She hadn't gotten hurt, so why was there blood? Was she that sick? What if she was dying? In a panic she finished getting dressed; she needed to see a healer from the village. She couldn't be seen as a warrior. Though she felt naked without them, she left her armour and face paint, carrying only a couple concealed knives. She climbed down her tree, doubting that anyone in the Freedom Fighters would've been able to help her, despite the amount of first aid they knew. As she set out towards the village someone grabbed her arm, she spun to face them.

"Where are you going, Smellerbee?" Jet asked. "Where's your armour and facepaint?"

"None of business," she snapped as she tore her arm from his grip. About to continue on her way she paused, the look of hurt on her friend's face making her feel guilty. Why did she snap at him? It was so unlike her. "I need to go see one of the village healers," she told him in a whisper.

"Why? Are you hurt? Longshot said you weren't felling good, what's the matter?"

"I don't know that's why I can't just stay here and sort it out." She started walking again and was surprised when Jet followed.

"I'm coming too."

* * *

"Wait outside," she ordered once they had reached the healer's, ignoring his protests as she knocked on the door and was greeted by a plump, grandmotherly old woman.

"My name is Rei, now how can I help you-?"

"Bee."

"Bee," she repeated, sitting down at a chair and indicating Smellerbee do the same across from her.

"I-I'm bleeding," Bee whispered, suddenly shy. It had been so long since she had been with another woman; she had gotten so used to being in boys' company.

"Did you cut yourself? Hurt yourself in any way? Where are you bleeding, Bee?" Smellerbee had shaken her head 'no' at each question and pointed to where she had seen the blood without a word, embarrassed. Rei let out a small laugh and got up to rummage through her cupboards. Smellerbee bristled, she was bleeding for some unknown reason and this woman was laughing? "Did your mother never tell you about the monthly bleedings?"

"Don't have a mother."

"The women of your village then?" Smellerbee thought about it for a moment as Rei returned to her seat. She vaguely recalled hearing some of the women complaining about it.

"What is it? How do I stop it?"

"It means you're almost a grown woman, able to bear children if you wanted. You can't stop it though, no more that you can stop the sun from rising in the east. It goes away for a while when you're pregnant, but I doubt that's what you want to do." Smellerbee shook her head; she took care of the kids very rarely, but knew enough that she never wanted kids of her own - ever. Rei handed her strips of cloth and a damp rag, pointing to the silk screen she had in the corner. "Go clean yourself up and use these to pad your underwear. It'll feel bulky and uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it. You have to change and wash it regularly. You're going through a tough time right now little Bee, with no mother to guide you. More changes are to come and probably have already begun."

"Like what?" Bee asked from behind the screen as she tried to get the cloths sitting right, her pride not allowing her to ask for help.

"You'll grow taller, though how tall is different for everyone. Your chest will appear less flat as breasts begin to grow and your hips will get wider and rounder. Hair will begin to grow between your legs, on them and under your arms too. Most women remove the hair, shaving it off like men shave their beards or winding thread around it and pulling." Smellerbee winced at the thought of ripping out her hair, she'd never do that. She was about to come back into the main room when Rei handed her another long strip of cloth. "This is called a sarashi, we use it to wrap around our chests to support our breasts. It will keep them from bouncing and hurting when you run." Smellerbee dutifully put the sarashi on, wrapping it around her chest like she would a wound. She had never noticed before, but she had small breasts starting to grow. Part of her hoped they wouldn't get too big, she had seen some of the women in her village and didn't think she'd be able to fight with something that big on her chest.

"Is that everything?" she asked stepping out into the room again.

"Not quite, I made this pack for you. There are herbs to help with the pain that can sometime come with your monthly bleeding. Mix it with hot water and drink it like tea. There are also extra cloths for padding and a second sarashi. No you'd best be off, any longer and I think your friend will burn a hole right through my front door." Smellerbee took the pack and impulsively gave the woman a hug before leaving, setting off back home with Jet.

"So what was all that about? Are you okay?"

"Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff? Why would you care about girl stuff?"

"Because I _am_ a girl."

"What? Oh, spirits, I - I always thought you were a guy. I mean when we found you and Longshot your hair was almost as short as the Duke's and you fought so well, I just assumed-"

"What? That girls can't fight?" She touched the tips of her hair, Longshot had fixed up the hack job she had given herself all that time ago and her hair was growing back, it was down to her chin already.

"I guess. I'm sorry." Smellerbee shrugged, she was young when they had met, sometimes it was hard to tell. They walked in silence for a while and were almost back at the hideout before Jet spoke again. "So, umm, guess what I heard while you were inside. The Avatar is back. He was on Kyoshi not that long ago. It gets better, he's just a kid. Twelve years old."

"The Avatar disappeared a hundred years ago, Jet. How is it possible he's younger than me?"

"'Parently he froze himself in ice or something. But hey, he's the perfect age to join us. About the same age you were. Can you imagine what would happen if the Avatar fought with the Freedom Fighters? The Fire Nation wouldn't stand a chance." Smellerbee nodded, but something else he had said caught his attention more.

"Jet, what's the date today?"

"What? Um, two weeks after the summer solstice, why?"

"I missed my birthday," she said touching the necklace she wore under her clothes/

"What are you talking about?"

"My thirteenth birthday was the eve before the summer solstice." It was so strange, her father had always done something special for her on her birthday, and now that he was gone it was just another day that went by without notice, even by her.

"Hey, it's okay. No one really pays attention to birthdays. So wanna hear my plan?" he waited for her to nod before continuing. "I heard he's traveling, making his way to the North Pole. He's almost sure to pass by us. I'll have Sneers and some of the younger kids with good eyes keep watch for him and listen for rumors. We'll be busy though, with the Avatar back you can bet we'll see a lot more soldiers around."

* * *

Jet proved to be right. As the weeks passed there were a lot of soldiers in the woods, too many for them to effectively dispose of. They were forced to put a lot more effort into psychological warfare: Knocking them out, stealing weapons and food they could use, damaging the ones they couldn't. Even some of the little kids got in on it, climbing through the trees and making animal noises to keep the soldiers up all night.

The rumors of there being spirits in the woods grew. No one suspected a bunch of kids. Though some claimed they were spirits disguised as children. And then the day came when the Avatar arrived.

* * *

**Reviews = Karma**


	4. Jet

**Edit: 30/04/2013. When I first started this story I had planned for it to go rather differently. As a result, some of the earlier chapters have been rewritten.  
**

**There is fanart for this chapter! Check out the links on my profile.**

* * *

"Jet, the Avatar is in our forest," Sneers said one morning after breakfast. Sneers and his spies had been doing a great job keeping track of everywhere the Avatar had been spotted and trying to figure out a way to 'bump into' him.

"That's great news, is he staying long? We had plans to raid that Fire Nation camp today."

"They're leaving, but are walking instead of flying - heading north." Jet nodded absently before turning towards the rest of his elite team of fighters.

"Where was it that the Fire Nation camp was again?"

"A few miles south of here, they'll be heading to Gaipan soon," Smellerbee told him while wondering what his plan was.

"Alright, the path the Avatar and his group are most likely to take will probably lead them to the soldiers. This is an incredible stroke of luck for us. If the Avatar's group runs into ours while we're fighting, I want to leave a good impression. Don't seriously harm anyone unless you have to. Freedom Fighters, let's move out."

The six of them moved through the trees without a sound and soon were taking up positions in the trees surrounding the Fire Nation soldiers' camp. The enemy was just getting up, rising late because they weren't expected to arrive at their destination until almost dusk. Smellerbee shook her head, these soldiers had clearly not heard about the spirit rumors. They were just settling down to eat breakfast, letting their guard down. Smellerbee smiled, they had been waiting for a distraction until now. Maybe they wouldn't need one. She glanced over at Jet, waiting for the signal. He was about to give them the okay when, all of a sudden, three kids walked right into the camp.

"—we're safe from the Fire… Nation," The oldest boy, dressed in blue, froze; his group and the soldiers stared at each other in surprise for a moment. "Run!" he cried. The soldier, who Smellerbee had noticed was wearing an eye patch, took a bender's stance and launched a fist-full of fire at the new comers. It mostly missed, lighting the bush they had just walked through on fire instead. "We're cut off!"

"Sokka, your shirt!" the bald kid in orange cried, causing the only girl of their group to waterbend the flames away. The three stood back to back, looking ready to fight if necessary. Smellerbee looked over at Jet: were they going to help them? According to the reports Sneers had brought in, the Avatar's companions were Water Tribe - this had to be them.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Smellerbee rolled her eyes at the girl who whispered something to the boy in blue; he whispered back his reply. Even from where she sat, Smellerbee could tell they were bluffing. It appeared old One-Eye thought the same.

"_You_ promise not to hurt _us_?" One-Eye laughed.

Smellerbee looked over at Jet again; he was motioning something to the Duke who nodded and used his sling to fire a rock at the soldier. A small thud was heard and the man groaned before falling face down into the forest floor. The rest of the Fire Nation soldiers lowered their weapons a little and Jet gave the signal. Drawing his swords he stepped back off the branch and used the hooked ends to catch and swing himself towards the camp - kicking over two of the soldiers he was closest to, a foot on each of their backs.

Smellerbee watched in awe as Jet hooked the legs of two other soldiers and sent them flying, head over heels, to fall on top of One-Eye while landing a perfect flip. She admired the grace he could have when he fought, often wondering if she looked even half as perfect.

"They're in the trees!" she heard one of the soldiers cry. The Duke dropped from his branch and landed on one of the enemy's shoulders, spinning his helmet around and laughing as he rode the man staggering around the camp. Longshot disarmed three swordsmen before they had a chance to react, then fit two more arrows to his bow and swung backwards. Hanging upside-down like a wolf-bat, he let the arrows fly. Two more soldiers had their swords knocked out of their hands by the arrows.

"Show off!" Bee teased, her voice was barely heard over all the commotion in camp, but she could tell by Longshot's trademarked, barely there smile that he had heard her. She grinned and dropped to the ground, rushing into the fight; a blade drawn. Picking up two of the fallen swords, she held her own knife in her teeth and fought the last two swordsmen at once. With a twist of her wrist and a spin she managed to disarm them as well. They stared at her with a mixture of surprise and fear in their eyes. When she feinted towards them, the pair turned tail and ran.

With a grim smile she looked over at Jet to see if he had been watching her. He was standing close - too close - to the Water Tribe girl. She glared and slowly shifted out of the fighting crouch she held; realizing that there were no more soldiers left to fight.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!"

"Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!"

"My name's Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers," Sneers glanced up at the sound of his name, before returning to eat the rest of whatever the soldiers had made for breakfast. "Longshot, Smellerbee," Longshot raised his hat in acknowledgement while she waved the stolen swords. "The Duke and Pipsqueak." Smellerbee dropped the swords she held and placed her knife back in its sheath. She had debated keeping a few, but decided against it. She had better quality ones back at the hideout.

The Water Tribe girl put out the fires and the team set to work; Longshot was checking weapons, and Sneers was investigating the supply crates while Smellerbee brought an armful of staffs to the wagon. The kids went through their training staffs pretty fast so they always needed more.

"Um, thanks for saving us, Jet. We were lucky you were there," the Water Tribe girl, Katara she'd said her name was, said in a shy girlie voice. Bee sat on the edge of the wagon with Longshot at her side. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like this girl.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning; we just needed the right distraction. And then you guys stumbled in." Bee glared, Jet never looked at _her_ like that. Longshot nudged her in the ribs, making her miss the rest of the conversation.

"What?" she grumbled, shooting him a dark look. He shook his head, giving her a look of his own, one she didn't recognize. He'd been doing that more and more these days - giving her looks where she didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Hey Jet!" the Duke called. "These barrels are filled with blasting jelly."

"That's a great score."

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak added, lifting up one of the crates.

"Also good. Let's not get those mixed up." Smellerbee and Longshot shifted out of the way to let the others load up the wagon.

"We'll take the stuff back to the hideout," Pipsqueak announced after everything was loaded.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang asked, clearly interested in going. Bee didn't have a problem with him coming; Ponytail could come too for all she cared. She just didn't want _her_ to come, she almost said as much too, but Longshot touched her arm and shook his head. She sighed, not understanding what was wrong with her. There wasn't any reason for her to be acting like this. If she kept it up she'd jeopardize whatever plan Jet had. She felt nauseous watching her practically beg Jet to let them see their home.

* * *

"Grab hold of me, Katara." Smellerbee jolted out of her thoughts at hearing Jet's words. She took his hand and he pulled her towards him until she was pressed against his chest. Even from the ground Smellerbee could see her blush and nervous smile. Bee defiantly grabbed her own rope and flew through the air; she gagged at the sight of the two of them and hoped they didn't stay long. It was just sickening to watch.

"It's beautiful, and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us." Bee let go of her rope and landed on the same platform. She had missed whatever was said before her arrival, but she guessed it was something about how nice their home was.

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Bee said, subtly letting the intruder know that they were part of a world that Katara just didn't belong in.

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee," he told her before turning his attention back to Katara. She headed across the bridge first. She didn't want to see Katara fawning over Jet, or worse, him seeming to like it. She could still hear them though, he was talking about them; about their pasts. Least he left hers out, not that he knew the whole story anyway. She let them fall behind and headed back to her tree house.

"'Grab hold of me Katara,'" she mimicked sarcastically as she paced the room. She hated feeling this way; Jet was her friend and leader, he was special. She tossed her knife aside and dug out her towel. She needed alone time, and a bath was the best remedy. Heading out the door she ran into Longshot.

_Where are you going?_

"I wanted to take a bath before supper, could use one and I just wanted to get away from home for a bit." He nodded and went inside, Bee shrugged and continued on her way. She was surprised when she glanced back and saw that Longshot was following her, a towel of his own draped over his

_You know the rule. No one but Jet goes off alone._ Bee shrugged, it didn't bother her if he came. She wasn't exactly shy about her body and Longshot's presence was always comforting.

* * *

Bee stripped off her clothes, her back to Longshot, and left them in a pile not too far away. She slid into the water a respectable distance away from where Longshot was already washing. She watched him for a moment; he looked so different with his hair down and wet. She only ever saw it like that when they were sleeping. His had grown longer too since they first met, though he had silky black hair, unlike her bushy mop. She dunked herself, wetting her hair and began to scrub using the homemade soap the kids made, lost in her thoughts.

"Longshot? I have a question."

_What?_

"Is there something wrong with me? I mean… am bad looking?" she felt strange asking Longshot if she looked pretty, like he had an opinion on the subject at all, but he was her best friend. Who else could she ask?

_No, there's nothing wrong with you. I like you just the way you are._ Bee smiled and splashed water at him; she felt her cheeks get a little warm as she got out. He was giving her that look again, the one she didn't know and felt too embarrassed to ask about.

* * *

At dinner, while everyone was eating, Jet stood and climbed onto the table. It was speech time.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation Swine," he paused, letting the cheers die down before continuing. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." This prompted the boy to get up from his seat, between her and Longshot, and join Jet on the table to do a little victory walk while everyone cheered for him. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right," he said with a shrug before taking a drink while everyone booed. "Or maybe they're dead wrong." Everyone cheered again, and when he returned to his seat next to Katara, Smellerbee did her best not to look his way. She heard him trying to talk the trio into helping him with something, feigning surprise at the fact that Aang was the Avatar. What was his game? Sokka announced that they'd be leaving. She didn't let herself get excited though, knowing that Jet always had a plan. Sokka fell for the 'mission' bait far too easily.

After dinner the fighting group, minus the Duke, who had fallen asleep, met in Jet's room to go over his plan.

"I'm going to get Katara and Aang to fill the reservoir, and then we can use the blasting jelly to blow the dam and rid the village and this forest of the Fire Nation." Smellerbee bit her lip as she listened to Jet explain how everything was going to work. Her father always told her that no matter how many soldiers they took out; it wasn't worth risking one innocent life. Her father had been gone for so long now; she forgot how his voice sounded and was finding it harder to picture his face in her mind. All she had left was his teachings; she couldn't just throw them away.

"Jet, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked after everyone had left and Longshot was waiting for her outside.

"Of course it is, don't you trust me?"

"Course I trust you Jet. It's just, this doesn't feel right. There are innocent people in there."

"This is war, Bee. Sacrifices have to be made. Now go and get some sleep, we have that mission with Sokka tomorrow and the day after is when we'll blow the dam." Smellerbee bit back a sigh and walked back home with Longshot, the plan was nagging at her conscious and she could tell Longshot didn't approve either. Things were so complicated, she trusted Jet and his judgment, but she trusted Longshot too. The question was - who was right?

* * *

Hiding in the trees the next day, Smellerbee heard Jet do his call - _Are you ready?_ She and Pipsqueak stepped out into his view and gave the reply call -_ we're ready_. She didn't have to wait long before she heard Jet whistle; only one was coming. It was an old man, dressed in red - Fire Nation.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech."

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler." Smellerbee jumped down from her tree, but didn't help. Surely Jet didn't actually intend to do what she thought he was doing. She watched him use his swords to send the man's cane flying; he back away in error and bumped into Pipsqueak, who moved pretty silently for someone so big. The man fell and tried to crawl away, but Pipsqueak pinned him down with his foot.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?"

"Oh, please let me go, have mercy," Bee felt sick watching the man plead with Jet, he lifted his leg and she closed her eyes, unable to watch Jet kick him.

"Jet, he's just an old man!" Bee opened her eyes, she missed what happened, but it was obvious the kick hadn't landed. Jet glared at Sokka then turned to look at her.

"He's Fire Nation!" he reminded angrily. "Search him!" Pipsqueak held the man while Bee took his bag, she could hear Sokka and Jet arguing in the background. Sokka was right, this was just wrong. What would her father say if he could see her? "_Remember why you fight!_" _Why do I fight? I fight to avenge my family, but this? This isn't vengeance. This is being a bully, no better than the soldiers who took my family from me in the first place. _

"We've got his stuff, Jet," she said, dully holding up the man's satchel, it was all he had on him and she doubted there would be anything worthwhile in it. She could hear her father's words in her ears as Jet pushed past Sokka and she dutifully followed. _"__You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain._"

* * *

She lay in bed that night, feeling lost. She had told Longshot about what happened. She wished he had yelled. His silent fury was more frightening than anything else. He was mad at Jet for how he had changed, and he was mad at her too for listening to him.

Longshot was right, Jet had changed. He wasn't the good guy anymore. With that realization Bee's admiration for him slowly faded away. If that was Jet's true nature she wanted no part in it.

She woke to Longshot gently shaking her; she hadn't slept for long - only a few hours. She'd kept herself up half the night with her worries. There was still time to convince Jet otherwise, so she got up and dressed in silence, then slid down her rope to meet the rest of the group.

"Let's go." Bee walked next to Jet and spoke quietly, the last thing the others needed to hear was that one of their leaders most trusted fighters doubting him.

"Jet are you sure we have to do this, there has to be another way."

"There is no other way, Smellerbee. Don't you want to free this valley?"

"Of course I do, but this doesn't feel like the right way to do it. My dad used to tell me that sometimes in the pursuit of good we lose sight of ourselves and end up turning into what we're fighting against. I think that's what's happening to us."

"You never had a problem before this; you were the most cold blooded killer of them all."

"That was different, Jet. They were soldiers who deserved it; there aren't just soldiers in that town."

"Sacrifices have to be made. Now listen," he said loud so the rest could hear him. "You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full the Fire Nation troops could survive."

"But what about the people in the town?" the Duke asked, jumping down from the cart. Bee hoped the Duke would get through to him; Jet had a soft spot for the kid. "Won't they get wiped out too?"

"Look Duke," Jet said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder as Bee caught sight of movement in the bushes. She nodded to Pipsqueak and the two slunk away to see who was spying. "That's the price for ridding this area of the Fire Nation. Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it?" Bee saw Longshot nod, his face twitched a little, to her he might as well have been sobbing. Pipsqueak grabbed Sokka's hair and she put her knife to his throat.

"Where do you think you're going, Ponytail?" They pushed the Water Tribe boy towards Jet, causing him to fall on his knees.

"Sokka. I'm glad you decided to join us."

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town."

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation." Smellerbee tried to tune them out, it was the same argument she'd had in her head since she first heard of the plan. The more she listened, the more she doubted Jet and herself. "I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I see you've made your choice." Feeling like a thug, Bee grabbed Sokka's wrist again. "I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk – a long walk."

"You can't do this!"

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today." The three of them walked into the woods and Pipsqueak tied Sokka's hands behind his back, Bee shoved Sokka to keep him from slowing down.

"Come on, move along!" She was angry, not at Sokka, but at Jet and herself. Sokka was just getting the butt end of all that frustration.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" He was right, how could they? Were they just as bad as he was?

"Hey listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says, and things always turn out okay." Was he though? Would things be okay this time? Lost in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to what Sokka said after that and was delayed in her reaction to catch him when he took off running.

"Hey!" she cried chasing after him. The next thing she knew she was caught in a metal trap and hanging high in the air.

"While you two are up there you might want to practice your knot-work."

"Hey Smellerbee, you gonna eat your leechi nuts?" Pipsqueak asked. Grumpy, she tossed one of them at him and was pleased when it hit him in the head - not that he felt it, the big lug.

Hanging in the trees she could hear the dam explode, she knew Longshot had fired his flaming arrow to set it off. Bee closed her eyes, now they had innocent blood on their hands.

* * *

**So this one was pretty basic since it largely followed the plot of "_Jet_".  
**

**Reviwes = Karma**


	5. Longshot's Day

**This chapter has fanart too! Go check it out ^_^**

* * *

I watched the waves crash over Gaipan, my heart heavy with guilt. I was just as bad as the soldiers we were trying to fight against. I jumped down from my perch on the branch, the Duke and Sneers had gone back to the hideout, Jet was supposed to meet me here. I decided to head off in the direction I had heard his bird call from.

_Jet?_ I looked at him curiously; he was frozen to a tree and from the thickness of the ice it looked like it would be a while before it melted away.

"Longshot! I need you to find Pipsqueak, he's the only one who'll be strong enough to make a dent in this ice before nightfall."

_What happened?_

"Aang and Katara found out about the plan, Katara; She didn't understand, so she froze me here. Plan didn't work anyway, Sokka managed to shake Smellerbee and Pipsqueak somehow. He went to the village and got everyone out before the dam was blown. It was all for nothing." While I wanted to tell him it was for the best, that they were right, when he said Sokka had managed to ditch both Bee and Pipsqueak, I worried. Pipsqueak I could understand, he was a big guy and not as fast, where as Sokka was smaller and probably a fast runner. No one should ever be able to escape Bee though. Ignoring Jet's cries, I turned and ran off in the direction they had gone a few hours ago, if Sokka had time to free himself and warn Gaipan they couldn't have gone far.

I knew Bee probably wasn't dead, there's no way Sokka could have done that. He didn't have it in him and Bee would kill me if I ever told her I'd even considered the possibility. He had probably tricked her into a trap of some kind; she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, so her reflexes would be dull.

There, just off the worn trail and high in the trees hung two Fire Nation traps. Stopping under them I looked up and could see Pipsqueak, who appeared to be sleeping, and my Bee. I stepped back and knocked an arrow to my bow, aiming for the mechanism that held the trap up. Hitting the target, the trap suddenly fell to the ground, fast, but not so fast that Bee would get hurt in the fall. I opened the trap and helped her out before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Longshot, what-?" holding her close to me, feeling her breath on my neck I noticed how much she'd grown since we met. Back then she barely reached my shoulder and now, my eyes just saw over the top of her head. I cleared my throat awkwardly, realizing I had held her for longer than what was appropriate.

_I'm glad you're alright_, I told her before turning to get Pipsqueak down too. He fell a little faster, his heavier weight acting with gravity. _Sorry_, I opened his cage and held it for him while he got out.

"So what happened? Sokka got away," Pipsqueak asked with a great stretch. I glanced over at Bee, she always understood me better than Pipsqueak did. He couldn't read faces as well.

"Longshot says Jet needs your help, the plan failed, the villagers are safe." I wasn't sure if it as me, but it sounded like Bee was relieved no one got hurt. She wasn't as blood thirsty as she used to be, maybe she'd finally let go of her anger.

"How do you know all that?" Pipsqueak asked, looking between the two of us in confusion. He was convinced Bee could read minds, at the very least mine. Maybe she could.

"I dunno, I can just tell," she said with a shrug. "Go to Jet, Longshot and I will go back to the hideout and get more help." He nodded and went off the way I had come, leaving Bee and I together. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

I watched her from the corner of my eye; she really had changed since we first met. I wondered what my parents would think of her, and could almost hear their voices in my head as if they were here with us. My mother wouldn't approve at first, she was Makoto of the Yami Ya family and very well connected; with ties to other noble families such as the Bei Fongs and the Pangs. She'd give in though. She had chosen to marry for love over status or birth place, after all. My father would like Bee right from the start; he would appreciate her skill and would gladly teach her archery in exchange for being taught some of her blade work.

_"Come on son, the bow is a long shot weapon. You need to be able to pin a fly to a tree from fifty yards if you have to. If you want to learn close combat you have to find a swordsman, I'm only a humble archer."_

I smiled, my dad would have loved Bee. She would've needed time to warm up to him, on the other hand.

"What're you smiling about?" Bee asked, looking up at me. I shook my head and told her 'nothing' as we reached the hideout.

* * *

After dinner Jet went to his room alone, speaking to no one. I could tell he was conflicted. Bee's words earlier had really gotten to him. I hoped he would be alright, I hadn't seen him like this before. Bee went home while I deliberately stayed late to help the Duke with his turn on clean up duty, hoping to miss her changing, but walked in while she was only halfway through.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she slid one of my old shirts over her head, her clothes and chest wrappings piled in her corner of the room.

_I was helping the Duke._ I turned my back to her and undressed as well, feeling my cheeks warm. I slept in just my underclothes, and until recently so did Bee. Then one day she decided that her chest wrappings hurt to sleep in and asked if she could have the green shirt I had outgrown. I gladly gave it to her for more than one reason. First, it had been something from my past, from before my family was killed and by giving it to Bee, it would still be close.

The other reason I let her have it, and why I tried to keep myself out of the room until after Bee was dressed, was because she had changed, a lot. Bee never really cared about her body, 'it's just skin' she had told me the first time we'd needed to bathe on our travels. I suspected that her lack of concern lead to a lot of obliviousness about what was happening. I could feel my cheeks get hotter and things got... difficult - for lack of a better word - just thinking about how and where she'd grown.

I crawled into my bed and waited for Bee to do the same before blowing out the candle.

"Night, Longshot."

Good night.

* * *

_"You look just like him, except your eyes. You have the same eyes as that Earth Kingdom whore," the man with my father's face was saying. It's terrifying, he looks exactly like him, but his eyes hold no warmth._

_"Run my boy, run. As far as you can and don't stop for anything."_

_"But Dad-"_

_"No 'buts', now go and don't make a sound." I run to the trees, my father's bow in my hand and quiver on my back. I start to fire arrows, shooting a few of the soldiers, feeling sick. This is the first time I've ever taken a human life. I can't see the man with my father's face, though. My town is on fire, everything is burning. I can feel the heat from the flames even here. Everything, everyone, is gone._

_**The scene changes**: It's a different day in different trees; I hide, I shoot, I kill. They look for me, but I won't rest until they're all dead. I don't feel so sick anymore._

_There is a noise and I'm caught, my hands are wrenched behind me. It's The Man._

_"Your father was a fool, he threw away everything. You have all of his skill. He taught you everything he knew. As much as I want to kill you, it would be a waste of your talent." The Man shoves me away into the grasp of a soldier who ties my hands behind my back._

"Longshot, Longshot wake up." I opened my eyes, Bee was standing over me and I could tell it was late. "The nightmare again?" she asks. I nodded, I never told her what it was about, but she knew. Everyone had nightmares about the day they lost everything.

_Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep._

"Scoot over," she said and pushed at my arm. I did as I was told and was surprised when she slid into my bed. "Tonight isn't a good night to sleep alone. I keep seeing all the faces of the villagers we could've killed. If it wasn't for the Avatar they would be dead and we'd be the monsters." She laid down, her head on my chest with my left arm under her neck and around her shoulder. She fell asleep quickly, and for that I was glad. Things always got hard for me when she did things like this.

As I lay there, watching her sleep, I remembered everything that had led to this moment. I wasn't sure when I started caring about her as more than a friend, probably when I stopped calling her 'Smellerbee' and she became just Bee.

I had been captured, taken from my home and dragged along for days, unsure of why they were taking me after they had killed my family. My parents seemed like they had far more value than I would.

We passed through many small towns, but after about a week of traveling we stopped at one. The captain apparently had an old score to settle with one of the occupants and it had taken him years to find where the guy had run off to.

The house of the person the captain had been looking for was on the outskirts of town. There were bee hives all around the yard. I was left tied up, outside with guards while the captain and three others went inside. I wasn't sure what had happened, but as they left they set the bee hives on fire and I could see little tendrils of smoke coming from the house.

They pushed me to walk; we traveled till sunset, making camp in the woods. I was tied to a tree away from the warmth of the fire and fed only the smallest amount of food they would spare. I overheard them talking about their plans for me. They wanted me to become one of them, what my father had died trying to leave. They seemed to assume that because of what I was, I would be willing. I'd die first.

Then, I heard a small noise behind me. A girl with long brown hair down her back and red face paint held her fingers to her lips and began cutting the ropes that held me. I glanced uneasily at the troops, but followed her. We got to a cave where she gave me a little food from her pack. I noticed she had a quiver and bow that were way too big for her. She obviously wasn't an archer and I wondered why she even had them. Maybe it was a sign from the spirits that we were meant to find each other.

She asked my name, but I couldn't tell her. What if she had heard it before? I came from a pretty well known family and I didn't want her to judge me for it. I chose my alias because of the weapon I used. It was a long shot weapon, I was a 'Longshot' fighter. She gave me the name Smellerbee as her own. I still wonder why she'd chosen it. It was something I'd have to ask her someday. I fell asleep in that cave with her standing guard, and in no time I was woken for my turn to watch. I left my father's shawl for her to use as a blanket and noticed she had cut off all her beautiful hair, leaving it shorter than mine and standing up at odd angles. I smiled at the memory; it had taken months to grow out enough for me to fix it. Even now, after being together for two and a half years, her hair barely reached her chin.

I sighed and shifted a little, it was hard getting comfortable with half my bed being taken over and my arm pinned down. Things had changed so much since then. We'd been through so much together. She was tough as Fire Nation iron and stubborn as a goat mule, but holding her here like this; she felt so soft and looked so vulnerable. I shifted again, this time turning on my side to face her. I brush a strand of hair from her face and before realizing what I was doing, found myself gently kissing her lips. I lay my head back down and watched her sleep for a while.

At some point I fell asleep too. It was amazing I had been able to. Having Bee so close made me nervous. I woke up that morning with my arm thoroughly numb and Bee gone. Sitting up quickly, I looked around for her. Her green shirt was on the other bed and her clothes were gone. I sighed and got out of bed, she must've just gotten up a little while ago. How she got up and dressed without me waking up was a mystery though, I was a very light sleeper. Walking to the doorway of our home I could see Bee talking with the Duke, laughing at something he had said or done. Her laugh was the best sound I had ever heard. As I watched her I realized something; I was happy with life like this. If we stopped the fighting and just lived here in the trees I'd have no regrets. As I turned to get dressed I found myself wishing things would stay this way forever.

Unfortunately, life has a way of changing on you without warning.

* * *

**Chapter five ^-^ , this is a little side story from Longshot's point of view. It gives a brief glimpse at his life before meeting Bee, but there is a lot more to come. Longshot has been nagging me all week about his story so I've decided to change up the narrative a bit. First person Longshot chapters will be spread out throughout the story.  
**


	6. Leaving Home

Smellerbee woke up that morning with something poking into her stomach. She opened her eyes expecting to see Longshot poking her in the attempt to wake her, but he was still asleep. Glancing down she realized what was really poking her. Smellerbee blushed as she slowly eased her way out of bed without waking her friend and got dressed. She wasn't sure why she was blushing, it wasn't anything new. She lived mostly with boys so she knew that sometimes their - their things - would do stuff like that, sometimes for no reason. As she slid down the drop rope she realized that it surprised her not because of what it was, but because it was Longshot. Longshot was her best friend, he was almost like the big brother she never had and he was there for her like her father used to be. Seeing him as being just a boy about her age shook her image. She tried to shake the thoughts away. Longshot was still Longshot, regardless of what happened to him in the night or if he was a boy.

Everything was changing, Bee decided a few days later. The most noticeable change was in Jet. He rarely left his house anymore and when he did, he spoke to no one. Bee was worried about him. Seeing how close they were to being the bad guys had shaken him so much and there was nothing they could do to help.

The other change was Longshot. Well, not so much Longshot himself, but how she thought of him. She was more aware of his presence than ever before and noticed him watching her out of the corner of her eye. It was so confusing. They used to laugh and hug, she would crawl into his bed with him once in a while for his comfort from the nightmares, but now one of his smiles or his hand resting on her shoulder for a little longer than necessary would make her stomach drop. She didn't understand it and she would tell herself it wasn't a crush. It didn't feel anything like how her crush on Jet had been. With Jet she had wanted to him to spend time with her, to see how good she was at fighting. With Longshot she wanted him to hug her, but wanted him far away from her at the same time. She hated changes.

* * *

As the weeks after the failed plan passed Bee found herself trying to focus on both changes, trying to stop them from happening. Every day she'd go and see Jet, trying to get him to talk to the group, talk to her or at the very least leave his house and have dinner with the group again. Then there was Longshot, he wasn't treating her any differently and she didn't treat him different either, but she could still feel the changes no matter how hard she tried to ignore them. She wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Bee picked at her diner, wondering what she should do. She had gotten over her crush on Jet, but she still wanted him to go back to the way he was and she wasn't too fond of the Avatar and his friends for causing this change. Her confusion about Longshot wasn't helping and she found herself remembering words long forgotten.

_"Someday you're going to be a beautiful tiger swan and you'll find someone who will be special to you in ways no one else is." Hachi rolled her eyes, Aunt Rukia was always telling her stuff like this. It was pretty annoying, but she never told her to stop. Rukia's daughter had died in an accident not long after Hachi and her father had settled here. Ever since, Rukia would buy honey from them and help Sentou out with Hachi. Sentou was a great father, but he knew some things needed a woman's touch._

"How will I know they're the right one?" Hachi asked, deciding to humour the woman who had helped raise her when her father went away to fight in secret.  
"You'll know," Rukia assured. "They will be someone who sees you for exactly who you are, who loves you without asking anything in exchange. If they can find the things in you that make you special, love you for just being you, then and only then, are they the special person for you."

Bee sighed as the words danced inside her skull. Longshot was all of those things, but she wasn't sure if he liked her that way. Not that it mattered, before she found out if he liked her she needed to know her feelings first. That was the hardest part.

"Right, Smellerbee?" Sneers asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

"Jet, he doesn't talk to anyone, not even you. He's all moody and depressed all the time; he's not acting like a leader should. Maybe he shouldn't be our leader anymore, not like he's even here to defend himself."  
"Jet is still here, he always will be. He cares about us!"

"No he doesn't and he's not. I've been gathering knowledge from the citizens of Gaipan, the Fire Nation is advancing, they'll win this war if we don't fight back and Jet can't even be bother to show his face. He doesn't know any of the news I've heard so he might as well not be."

"Keep going. I'd love to hear what else you have to say. Don't be shy, spit it out." All at once, Smellerbee and the rest of the core fighters turned to see Jet leaning against the door frame. She was glad it was just the five of them; she didn't want the kids to lose their faith in Jet or see what she had a feeling would be coming next.

"Fine, I'll spit it out. But don't expect me to be grateful because you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," Sneers snapped, standing up. "I think you're all talk, Jet. Have someone ruin your little game of soldier and you turn into a child. I can't believe we've allowed you to be in charge all this time."

"I almost killed innocent people; did you think everything would be okay after that? Did you think I'd have another plan set up where we could just kill more people?"

"I just thought that after all this time we would have actually achieved something, I thought you knew what you were doing, I thought we would still be fighting or at the very least training the others so it wasn't just the six of us fighting."

"I thought I did too. Sneers, they're just kids. They're not ready to be doing this stuff, we're not ready!"

"Than what _are_we ready for, huh? What has all this been to you? A game? We've been in these trees having little skirmishes for years, Jet. We're as close to getting rid of the Fire Nation now as we were then. That Water Tribe girl has made you weak. Omashu has fallen, only one city in the Earth Kingdom is still free and we're here doing nothing!"

"Sneers, stop it," Bee interrupted getting up and trying to force him away from Jet, they were standing dangerously close now. "We all just need to talk, no one would be saying any of this if we all just sat down and talked like we used to instead of bottling it all up." Sneers pushed her aside causing her to fall into Longshot who caught her and glared at the other boy.

"Do you know why I want to keep fighting? My parents were taken and probably killed, my little sister was never even found. I have to keep fighting for them. I can't find her if the war never ends."

"You think I don't care? That I don't know how it feels?"

"NO! You don't know how it feels!" Sneer yelled, giving Jet a shove. Sneers was usually so quiet, almost as quiet as Longshot. It was unnatural to see him yelling and getting so angry. "Your parents are dead, everyone you knew is dead; you have no family!" Jet lunged at Sneers and began pummeling his face. Caught off guard, Sneers took a few bad hits before he was able to get one of his own in. I happened so fast Bee wasn't really able to see what was happening, but she and Longshot pulled Jet off of Sneers while Pipsqueak and the Duke held him back, both boys trying to break free and fight again. Sneers had a split lip and his face was bloody, Jet had taken a good hit and Bee could see the telltale signs of a black eye forming.

"I did fine without you, I don't need you!" Jet yelled, still trying to break free from their grasp.

"Fine then, go! Go and see who follows you."

"Jet," Bee whispered as her friend and leader finally wrenched himself from their grasp.

"Longshot, Smellerbee, get your bags. We're leaving," he said harshly. Longshot and Bee traded looks; did they want to leave the Freedom Fighters? This was their home, could they stand losing another one?

_He needs us, you know that._Bee nodded, both to Longshot and Jet. As one, she and Longshot turned to go and pack their things. As they walked away Bee watched where Jet was, hoping he wouldn't get into a fight again.

"And you?" Jet demanded, turning on Pipsqueak and the Duke. "Are you coming or staying?" The last two of the core looked from Jet to Sneers in shock and Bee could see the same doubts on their faces that she felt inside. "Fine, I get it." Jet snapped before they had a chance to answer. "I hope the rest of you will be happy together, but don't come crying to me when everything fails." Jet stomped off to his house to get his bags, leaving a hurt and confused Pipsqueak and the Duke behind.

* * *

They packed their bags quickly, neither had very many personal belongings. Bee picked only her favourites of the swords and knives she had to take with her along with her clothes and the sleeping bag that had remained packed up since they first arrived. Longshot carried even less, his small pack had some clothes, but otherwise he only had his sleeping bag and a second bow and quiver. Bee had given him her father's bow all those years ago and he still used it, even though he had taken a beautiful bow made of bull antelope horns from the soldiers they had dispatched when she'd rescued him. Bee sighed looking around the room, she was losing her home again and who knew if she'd ever get to come back. She looked over at Longshot and nodded, it was time to go.

They met Jet just as he was leaving his house, also packed very lightly. Bee assumed he packed his one change of clothes and the rest was what little food they could take without hurting the rest of the Freedom Fighters. They were good hunters though; they'd be able to survive off game if they needed too. No matter how angry Jet was she knew he would rather starve then let the children hungry. As they slid down the drop lines, the rest of the Freedom Fighters watched their departure with varying degrees of shock, Bee heard the Duke call out to them.

"Jet, please come back! Don't go! We need you. Sneers didn't mean it. Longshot, Smellerbee!" Bee glanced back, her heart breaking, as did Longshot. Jet ignored the cries and kept walking. _I hope I'll see you again someday, the Duke. _

* * *

"Jet? Where are we going?" Smellerbee asked after they had been walking for a few hours and Gaipan was well out of sight.

"Away from the fighting. You were right Smellerbee, I was the bad guy and I don't ever want to be like that again. I want a second chance, a new life. Ba Sing Se is the only place the Fire Nation will never be."

"But Jet, fighting is all we know. What will we do in Ba Sing Se?"

"Find jobs, live in peace, start over. Haven't you ever wanted to just be normal?" Bee thought about it for a moment, 'normal'. What was normal anyway? She knew her upbringing hadn't been normal. Normal girls weren't taught how to properly slit a throat at the age of eight or the best techniques for fighting someone twice your size and age. Normal girls had friends, didn't have to sleep with one eye open and were able to fall in love without fear of putting others in danger. In the back of her mind she knew she had always wanted to be a normal girl. She would see other girls her age in her village running and playing tag. She never had that. As much as she wanted to be normal, she wasn't sure if she could be.

"Okay Jet, I trust you. A normal life, promise?"

"I promise, Smellerbee."

* * *

They set up camp at nightfall and were soon eating stew that Longshot had made from wild turkey ducks.

"Just like old times, hey Longshot?" Bee said looking away from the flames and smiling at her friend. He nodded and returned with one of his small Longshot smiles.

"So have you guys ever been to Ba Sing Se?" Jet asked. "You traveled a lot before we met."

"No, never. I suppose we might have ended up there one day, but we never had any set destinations when we traveled."

"We'll need to try and find a town or village so we can get directions then. We should probably go to bed, we want an early start tomorrow," Jet told them before crawling into his sleeping bag. Smellerbee nodded and waited until she heard Jet's snores before standing.

"Walk with me," she whispered to Longshot who stood and followed her away from camp. "Longshot, what's wrong? Don't give that 'I don't know what you're talking about look'. I saw that look you got when Jet said we're going to Ba Sing Se, you don't wanna go or something?" Longshot shrugged, he didn't mind going there. "Well what's the problem then?"

"I had family who lived there, maybe they still do. We weren't close. They hated me. I'm worried we'll run into them." Smellerbee hide a frown, it obviously bother him a lot if he actually spoke about it on his own. If he didn't he would've just shrugged and she'd have to beat it out of him.

"Ba Sing Se's a big place, we probably won't," she reassured. "Besides, if we do it would be a good chance to make amends, I'm sure they've been worried about you. I found you two and a half years ago, what if they've been wondering where you were this whole time and what if they don't know what happened to your family?" Longshot shrugged, he didn't really believe her, she could tell. Bee didn't argue, but she couldn't help but think he was making a mistake. If she had family left she'd want to at least see them again. The pair walked back to camp, lost in their own thoughts, and soon followed Jet's lead.

* * *

The search for a village wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. After half a day of walking they found a very small village, in the distance Smellerbee could see what looked like the biggest crack in the earth she had ever seen. Jet confidently strode into the village and approached a stand that appeared to sell traveling supplies. The shopkeeper smiled at them when they stopped in front of his stand.

"Greetings, how can I help you?"

"What is the best way to get to Ba Sing Se?" Jet asked.

"Hm, quickest way would be through the Great Divide, then to walk to Full Moon Bay and take a ferry to the city. But the guide that took people through the Great Divide left not a few months ago and it's a difficult terrain to cross, only attempted with an expert Earthbender."

"We'll manage. Do you have a map of it?"

"Here, head due east and bring no food with you. The canyon crawlers will only attack if they smell food."

"Can we bring water?" Bee asked, jumping in. She wasn't bothered about not eating for a day or two. They'd all gone hungry before. So long as they had water they'd be okay, the sun felt so much hotter here than it did under the forest canopy.

"Yes, water is fine."

"How long will it take to cross?" Jet asked looking at the map.

"With the guide it took a day, sometimes a day and a half. On your own, without Eathbending, at least two days, but probably less than four."  
Jet thanked the shopkeeper and lead them to the eastern edge of the village where they sat down, examining the map together.

"This will be hard, it looks like there's no direct route so we'd have to do a lot of climbing or take a really long detour around. The exit, if you can even call it that, is the base of a cliff. We can only hope we'll be able to climb up it alright-"

"Excuse me," the trio looked up to see a boy, around Jet and Longshot's age, he had spiky black hair and was even taller than Longshot. As Bee scanned his tanned face she decided that he meant no harm, his green eyes looked open and friendly. "I couldn't help but overhear you planning to cross the Great Divide."  
"Yeah we are, we were told it's the only way to get to Ba Sing Se." Bee said standing up and ignoring Jet who was shaking his head.

"It is, unless you want to try the desert, which I don't recommend. But you don't have an Earthbender, you need one other wise you'll be down there a long time. There's lots of dangers, not just the crawlers, but landslides, stone walls and missing paths."

"And what can you do then?" Jet demanded as he and Longhot also stood.

"I can help you. My uncle was the old guide," he explained. "He took me with him often enough that I know the trail. And I can Earthbend." In unison Smellerbee and Longshot looked over at their leader. Jet didn't want to rely on anyone's help, but it was two against one.

"We'd appreciate that. Thanks," Jet said holding out his hand. The boy took it with a smile and nod to the others.

"Name's On. So, how about you come to my house so you can eat whatever food you have packed and then we'll head out."

* * *

**Whoot chapter six!**

**Ugh, this one took me forever! I had to watch episodes and read so many different wikis to make sure I didn't get anything wrong. The time line in Avatar is so vague too, but I figure Bee can't really keep track of the passage of time very well (she missed her own birthday twice after all) so it's okay if it's vague.**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter, Bee's starting to notice Longshot in a new way and is totally oblivious to the fact that he's noticed her for quite some time.**


	7. Though the Great Divide

We walked to the Eatherbender, On's, home in relative silence. Jet did most of the talking, planning out how long it would take us to cross the Divide and if we should try to walk through the night or to just camp. Once we got there and began eating I tuned them out, preferring to slip into my own thoughts.

Ba Sing Se, the one place I swore I'd never go. The one place I knew I should have. It was too late now, though; Jet wanted a fresh start, as did Bee. I couldn't take that from them, and Bee was right, it was a big city. We probably wouldn't run into my uncle and his family, they would be in the Upper Ring while we were banished to the lower.

Soon enough we were setting off again. We walked single file with On in the lead followed by Jet, myself and then Bee brought up the rear. The path was steep and winding, I could already see why we needed an Earhbender guide. In places there wasn't a path at all, but On would create one and destroy it after we crossed, a trick he said he old guide had taught him to avoid being followed.

When I heard an ominous crack behind me, I spun and saw the rocks near where Bee stood crumbling. It only took a few heartbeats, but it felt like years as I watched her begin to fall down into the ravine. Then, out of nowhere the trail extended and caught her. I reached to grab her hand, but On beat me to it.

"Are you alright Smellebee?" he asked, helping her back up.

"I'm fine, shove off." I couldn't help but smile, _that's my girl_, I thought. She wanted to do everything herself and she hated being treated like she wasn't just as capable as any boy.

* * *

The rest of the walk until dusk was uneventful. Jet and Bee talked with On, I'd occasionally comment on something and Bee would translate. When we decided it was time to settle for the night I was tired and hungry, but not as hungry as I'd ever been. I just knew that the second we were out of this canyon I was finding food.

"Okay, so Smellerbee, want to go see what you can find for fire wood with On while Longshot and I set out the sleeping bags?" I looked over at Jet, what was he playing at?

"I can look for wood on my own, Jet. I don't need to be protected." I hid a smile; of course she wouldn't want to go with anyone.

"Fine, Longshot will you go look for wood too?" Jet asked, rolling his eyes. "Not with Smellerbee, but just so there will be as much wood as we can find?" I nodded and set off in the opposite direction of Bee. I didn't have to go too far, there was a fair bit of dried desert plants that would burn for us.

As I gathered the wood I overheard Jet and On talking while they set up camp.

"So what's Smellerbee's problem?" On asked. I froze and concentrated on listening in, why did On care about Bee? Jet laughed and I could picture him shaking his head.

"That's just how she is. She's kinda prickly at first, but she warms up."

"She? Smellerbee is a girl? Spirits, I thought she was a boy!"

"Yeah, so did I. We were together for quite some time before I found out. Don't tell her though, she doesn't show it, but I think it really bothers her when people think she's a guy. She's a confusing one," Jet continued and I found myself slowly edging back to the camp, my arms laden with wood and bush. "She wants to just be one of the guys, but she doesn't want to _be_ a guy."

"So all of you have thought she was a guy before?"

"No, not all. Longshot's the only one who's always known she was a girl. The two of them have been together the longest, before they joined up with me and the rest of our old gang. Hey, speaking of, got a nice haul of burnable fuel there Longshot," Jet said looking up at me as I entered the camp. I nodded and set my load down next to the small pit. Jet worked to get a fire going.

"It's starting to get dark, I'm going to go and see how far Smellerbee went. I'll be right back," On said as he started out in the direction Bee had gone. After he was out of sight Jet turned and faced me.

"What's your problem Longshot?" he demanded as he dusted off his hands, the fire gathering life behind him.

'What problem?'

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been in a bad mood for a while now."

It's nothing, I shrugged as I broke eye contact. I wasn't even sure what was wrong.

"It's the gang isn't it? I know Longshot, I wish we could have stayed too. It wouldn't have worked though. We're better off starting a new life in Ba Sing Se. You'll see." I nodded and Bee and On came back. Something was different though, Bee was smiling and they were talking.

"You really got to meet the Boulder?" she was asking.

"Yeah, just the once. He passed by a couple years back on his way to Earth Rumble." I glared when I noticed that Bee had let him carry her load of fire wood, she never let anyone carry things for her.

"That's so awesome; aside from the Avatar I've never met anyone famous."

"Yeah, I was really lucky. My dream is to someday fight in Earth Rumble, I doubt I'll be able to though. I'm nowhere near as good an Earthbender as he is."

"Hey, you never know, I bet you could do it if you really wanted."

"Thanks," On sat on the other side of the fire from Jet and I. When Bee sat down next to On instead of me, I was surprised my jaw didn't drop. Bee always sat next to me, always. "So what sort of dreams have you got?"

"I just want to live to see the war end." I smiled, that was my Bee. Simple, she didn't ask for much. As one, Bee, On and I looked over at Jet who looked surprised to suddenly be included in the conversation.

"My dream is to someday apologize to someone I hurt, and tell them what I should have told them before they left." I nodded, I knew who he was talking about; Katara, the Water Tribe girl. He didn't show it, but I could tell he really had loved her and it was because of her that he wanted to change so badly. I hoped that someday he'd be able to tell her everything. "What about you Longshot? What do you dream about?"

I gazed into the fire for a while. What did I dream about? Bee, but I couldn't say that. Besides, we were still young, I didn't want to push things now. Instead I looked at Bee and subtly nodded in the direction the forest was.

"A home," she said more or less understanding what I had meant. While I wanted my old home, Jet was right; it wouldn't be home again. That was all I wanted though, a place to call home that I wouldn't have to leave again.

* * *

We talked off and on for a while about various things, I noticed On was treating Bee a little differently than he had earlier in the day, but I couldn't place what it was he was doing differently. I shrugged it off, choosing to watch the flames flicker instead. For some reason looking across the fire made my heart ache in a way I wasn't familiar with.

"Hey, we're starting to run low on wood. Longshot let's get some more, there was a nice amount not too far away right?" Jet said suddenly, standing and nodding back towards where I had gotten wood the first time.

I nodded as well and stood. As we walked away I heard a sound I had never heard come from Bee before. She was giggling, my Bee never giggled. Chuckled, sure; laughed, of course. But giggle? No, giggling was too girlie. The lighthearted sound, like tinkling bells, was something she didn't do.

"It's strange," I looked over at the sound of Jet's voice. He stood a few feet away, gathering the odd dried branches as he spoke.

'What is?'

"Smellerbee. Next to On she looks so small and almost feminine. I didn't even know she could be like this, y'know?" I glared back in the direction of the fire. What did On have that I didn't? Sure he talked more and made her laugh, but aside from that he had nothing. I could make her laugh too, she understood me.

I shrugged and followed Jet's lead, picking up wood as we walked. I tried to make it look like it didn't bother me. Bee was the only person who could read me better than Jet though.

"You've got an arrow for her." It was a statement, not a question and I could hear the smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes at his euphemism; at least he wasn't as vulgar as Sneers would have been.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Longshot, I'm not blind. You've had whatever it is you've got for Smellerbee for a long time. This thing, with On, doesn't mean anything. He's just treating her like a girl, something she's never had with us. She probably just likes the different kind of attention." As we headed back to the fire and I saw the two of them talking, flirting, I couldn't help but hope Jet was right.

We went to bed soon after and I lay on my back, watching the stars, thinking for quite some time before I finally fell asleep too.

* * *

The walk the next day wasn't as peaceful as the day before. True Bee didn't nearly die, but the way she was behaving around On was irritating and I knew that being hungry wasn't helping my mood any.

Around midday we reached the end of the Great Divide and faced a straight wall of rock. Again I could see, despite my annoyance at his presence, why we needed On here. Without him there's no way we would have been able to climb it. Instead, our guide used his Earthbending to create an easy path up, much like the one we had taken on the way in.

"Smellerbee, walk next to me. I don't want you to slip." I rolled my eyes at On's tone, my Bee wouldn't slip. That one time was because he didn't make the path strong enough for all of us; it had nothing to do with her. I waited for her to snap at him, arguing that it wasn't her fault.

"Okay," she said with that little giggle she had been doing all last night. "But I didn't slip last time you know, the rock broke."

"Well if you're next to me I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Aw, is Smellerbee acting like a little girl?" Jet teased, I wasn't sure if making her mad was the best bet. "Maybe we'll have to call you Loverbee instead from now on."

"Shut your face Jet or I'll shut it for you," she threatened before turning her back on us. Jet snickered and I couldn't help but smile as well.

Finally getting to the top and out of the Divide I couldn't wait to say goodbye to On and have things go back the way they were. Bee, it seemed had other plans however.

"On, come with us," she said and for the second time I felt like my jaw should be on the floor.

"I can't, I can't leave my family. I can walk with you as far as the next village, though. Need to get something to eat," he laughed his stupid laugh, but I didn't care. So I had to put up with him for a few more hours, but after that he would be gone.

* * *

**So this should have been up a while ago but I forgot that I had gotten it back from my Beta. Next chapter a bit more of Longshot's past will be revealed and will show how they got to Full Moon Bay.** **Please review, opinions are welcomed ^-^**


	8. So Close

Smellerbee watched On from the corner of her eye as the group walked to the next town. She wished he could stay with them; he was so different from all the boys she knew. He was able to treat her like a girl _and_ a fighter.

She hadn't been happy with him when he saved her from falling on their way into the Great Divide, she was worried it would make her look weak, like she needed saving. It was later, when she had stubbornly gone off to find wood on her own that her opinion of him changed.

* * *

_She reached down to pick up a piece of wood when suddenly she heard someone call out her name. She looked up to see On for a second before he was tackling her to the ground and the two rolled a few feet away from where she had been previously standing._

_She was about to yell at him when she heard a great crash; there was a small rock slide and where she had been standing there was now a large pile of rocks._

_"Are you okay?" On asked as he stood and held out a hand to help her up as well._

_"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, taking his hand and yanking herself up. Despite her pulling his arm he didn't budge, he probably had great balance from Earthbending. "Why did you do that?"_

_"What do you mean? Would you rather I let you be crushed?"_

_"No, thank you for that by the way. I mean why didn't you just Earthbend?"_

_"Oh, yeah. I guess I could have," he said sheepishly. "I just wanted to get you out of the way and I guess I forgot I could."_

_"Well thanks, again, but if you tell anyone you had to save me I'll kick your ass." _

_"I won't," he said with a laugh. "Here, let me carry that while you find more wood to burn."_

_"I can carry it myself; don't treat me like a helpless girl."_

_"I'm not. I know you can more than take care of yourself. I'm just being polite; its how my mother raised me." Smellerbee eyed him for a moment before giving him her load. As they walked Smellerbee found she didn't mind so much, in fact she actually kinda liked it. It was so different than what she was used to, none of the others ever treated her like this, not even her dad. _

_"So where'd you learn to Earthbend?" she asked as they began to make their way back to camp._

_"Where most people do," he said with a shrug. "From my parents. That's why unless someone joins the military or gets trained in a school like they sometimes do in the city everyone bends a little differently. Have you seen any Earthbenders besides me?"_

_"Once when I was a kid my dad took me to see Earth Rumble," she said with a shrug. "It was the Boulder's first Earth Rumble and he won the belt, I was amazed."_

_"Yeah he's something else that's for sure. I got to meet him, changed me forever."_

_"You really got to meet the Boulder?" she asked, amazed._

_"Yeah, just the once. He passed by a couple years back on his way to Earth Rumble." Smellerbee stared, that was the coolest thing ever._

_"That's so awesome! Aside from the Avatar I've never met anyone famous."_

_"Yeah, I was really lucky. My dream is to someday fight in Earth Rumble. I doubt I'll be able to though. I'm nowhere near as good an Earthbender as the Boulder."_

_"Hey, you never know, I bet you could do it if you really wanted."_

* * *

Smellerbee smiled slightly; she liked On. It was too bad he couldn't stay. She looked up and saw that the village was in the distance. Part of her was glad because it meant they were close to food, but the rest of her was sad because it meant saying goodbye to On. Bee bit back a sigh and glanced behind her at Longshot, something had been off about him ever since they went into the Divide. She slowed down a little to walk at Longshot's side, habitually matching his pace and stride like she always did.

"Longshot, what's the matter? You've been so quiet lately." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

'I'm always quiet.' Smellerbee punched his arm, causing him to wince and rub the spot before he shrugged and faced the front again.

"Oh, I get it," Bee said softly so the others wouldn't hear. "It's On isn't it, you're angry that he's been treating me like a girl. Its okay, I don't mind. He's found that balance, where I'm a girl who can still fight and take care of herself. No one has ever done that, it's a nice feeling. Sometimes I look in the mirror and all I can think is 'why would anyone _ever_ want you?' " she said more to herself than to him. Suddenly she blushed and shook her head. "So yeah, don't worry about it okay? Everything is fine."

Bee kept quiet for the rest of the walk, oblivious to Longshot's sidelong glances. When they reached the next town, by unspoken agreement they made their way to the food cart and purchased a small feast for the four of them to share. Bee laughed as Jet told On stories of their pasts, the fun times they had, she didn't want it to end. As soon as they were done eating On would leave and she didn't want that.

"Alright," Jet said with a sigh as he rose from their shady spot. "It's time we get going. On, it's been a pleasure having you as our guide. I wish you would change your mind bout joining us." The two boys shook hands as On smiled and shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I'm needed here. Longshot," he said with a nod to the silent archer before turning to Bee. "Smellerbee, walk with me?" She nodded and followed him a few feet away from the others. "I'm sorry I have to go, I won't forget you though. If you ever head back through here, come and look me up alright? And I'll see if I can find you in Ba Sing Se if I ever go, deal?"

"Deal."

"Oh, and before I forget; the three of you need to get your passports before you go to Ba Sing Se. If you go to the town office they'll find the paper work to get your passports. Ba Sing Se won't let you in otherwise." Smellerbee nodded, she had figured as much. The great capital would want proper documentation, especially now that it was the only free city left. On ruffled her hair with a smile. "I'll see you around, alright?"

"Goodbye On, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Smellerbee." With those words On turned and began his walk back through the divide. Smellerbee stood and watched him go for a few minutes before returning to Jet and Longshot.

"So what'd he say?" Jet asked as she slid to the ground. While she had been talking to On the boys had sat back down in the shade.

"Just letting me know we need to get passports at the town office before we go to Ba Sing Se, they won't let us in without them."

'What!'

"What!" Jet unknowingly echoed Longshot. "How long will that take? How does it work?"

"They research your birth records and your family records to make sure we aren't Fire Nation or anything. It usually doesn't take long - if you get your passport done in your home town. Getting it done in another town the paperwork can take weeks, even longer for us since our homes are all but destroyed."

"We don't have that long!" Jet whined. "To get three passports from three different towns will take forever."

"Actually, it won't," Bee replied with a smirk. She was more than pleased to finally be putting some of her old skills to use again. "I've already got a passport; my dad taught me how to forge them. I can make both of you a fake passport and then we'll be good to go." Longshot shook his head and pulled something out of his pack; a passport, much like the one Bee owned but with a silver bull antelope seal on the upper left corner. Before she had a chance to read the name, Longshot had put it away.

"Where did you get a passport Longshot?" Jet asked.

"When I rescued him he took some stuff off the soldiers we killed; money, food and some weapons. He must've taken it then. They probably had it so they could get into Earth Kingdom cities under disguise," Smellerbee rationalized. "Okay, so then Jet, to make things easier I'm just going to say you're my brother, okay? Now you just got to pick a name, something easy that you won't forget."

"How about Jiet? Will that work? It's close enough that no one will catch if we slip up."

"Sure," she said absently as she pulled out her supplies from her bag and went to work. After a few minutes she looked up and gently blew on the paper to get the ink to dry. "Okay so the passport reads 'Earth Kingdom Third Class Passport – Jiet Sentousotsu'. Can you remember that?"

"Yeah it'll be fine. What's yours say?" Jet demanded suddenly.

"Why does it matter?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, were going to be pretending to be siblings right? We'll have to watch our backs at least until we're on the ship, I don't want to arouse suspicion by calling you the wrong name."

"Mine says 'Earth Kingdom Third Class Passport – Hachi Sentotome'," she said finally. They were starting a new life, maybe having them know her real name wouldn't be a bad thing. Besides it would be nice to go around being called Hachi, daughter of Sentou, again.

'We should go.' Bee and jet looked over at Longshot as one and nodded. They were so close to starting over now.

* * *

The walk to Full Moon Bay wasn't as long as Bee had originally thought it would be. All in all it took the trio another two days of walking and everyone got a little quieter, except Longshot - he stayed about the same. She wasn't sure, but she assumed Jet was wrapped up in thoughts about how they were going to start a new life. Longshot she knew was just dreading going to Ba Sing Se so his thoughts were likely spent there. As for Bee herself, she had so many thoughts swirling around her head. Some were about Ba Sing se and how different it would be to live in a town and a house again. Others were about Longshot; how he made her feel and was her best friend, and how she knew he was hiding something.

It was a relief to all three of the teens when they finally reached Full Moon Bay. They were tired of walking and just wanted to reach their destination. They made their way through the crowds of people to where they would get their tickets. With Jet in the lead, they made their way through the crowds of people to the ticket line.

"Next!" the woman called, stamping a paper as Jet strode forward and handed her his fake passport with confidence that Smellerbee only dreamed of possessing.

"One ticket my good lady," he said with a smile. The woman eyed him for a moment and looked over his passport carefully, but Bee did her work well and soon Jet was heading towards the ferry with his passport in his bag and a stamped ticket in his hands. Longshot stepped forward before she even had a chance to call him and slid his passport towards her.

" Oh!" She softly gasped. "The Silver Seal of the Bull Antelope, it is my pleasure to help anyone of the Yami Ya family, my condolences for what happened." Longshot gave the woman a short nod and took his stamped ticket as he joined Jet. "Next!"

Smellerbee looked after Longshot curiously with a frown on her face but handed the woman her passport and she too received her stamped ticket. As they board the ferry Smellerbee noticed that Longshot's cheeks were just the slightest bit pink, what was he hiding?

* * *

The ferry filled quickly and in no time they were off, it was crowded and boring, but there wasn't much that could be done. Bee was waiting for a chance to talk to Longshot when suddenly she heard Jet speak.

"Aren't we all. My name's Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot." The pair turned and looked over at the man and teen that Jet was talking to.

"Hey," Bee said while Longshot merely nodded.

"Hello," the teenager replied sullenly. Bee noticed his scar and wondered what happened, something about it struck a faint memory but it was just out of reach. She shrugged it off, probably wasn't important.

"Here's the deal," Jet said as he stepped closer to the two. "I hear the Captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"What sort of 'king' is he eating like?" the older man asked.

"The fat, happy kind. You want to help us 'liberate' some food?" The teen looked down into the bowl of gruel they were expected to eat, thinking for a moment before he hurled the bowl and its contents over the railing.

"I'm in."

* * *

After the sun set and the moon was high in the sky he mission was in effect. The boy, who introduced himself as Lee stealthily lead Jet and Smellerbee upstairs and around a corner. They paused to look in the kitchen window and do a quick count of how much was there before slipping around back.

Smellerbee kept watch as she heard Jet force open the door. A few seconds passed before she saw the dim light from the lantern approaching.

"Guards coming!" she hissed. The three of them rushed to the balcony edge where they could see Longshot. He fired a line-strung arrow into the railing that they used to send down the two bundles of food the boys had gotten before the three slid down the line as well. Bee could feel the arrow loosening as they slid; their weight was pushing it to its limits. Luckily the arrow didn't get pulled free until everyone was safely on the main deck again, just as another lantern-bearing guard walked past.

Jet handed out food to as many of the passengers as he could before joining the rest of the group, Lee and Mushi, for their own dinner.

"So, Smellerbee, that's an unusual name for a young man," Mushi said looking to start a conversation. Smellerbee growled, she had gotten used to people knowing she wasn't a boy.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" She sent him a dark look and stalked off, ignoring his call.

"Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" She felt a firm hand touch her shoulder and Longshot stepped in her path.

'Don't listen to him. We know how amazing you are, and you should too.'

"I know," she said with a sigh as she remembered the words she had said. If she was always being mistaken for a boy was that because she was such a pathetic girl? Maybe it was time for her to act like it a little. "You're right. As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think. Thanks Longshot."

'That's right and you're welcome.' Bee smiled and the two walked a little further away, to the back of the ferry where there were no lights and no people. Suddenly she realized this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Longshot?" Bee asked softly. "I know it's probably none of my business and under normal circumstances I wouldn't ask, but I _know_ you. You don't steal anything unless you need it to survive. You took that beautiful bow and quiver when I rescued you because it was yours and so I assume you took that passport for the same reason. I covered for you because I assumed you didn't want to talk about it in front of Jet, but it's been bothering me this whole time. So tell me; who are you?" Longshot met her eyes, he looked so sad that Bee almost wanted to tell him it did matter and that he didn't have to answer. After a few seconds of silence her friend finally spoke.

"Bee, I'm Fire Nation."

* * *

**I know that cliff hanger was just plain evil. But I've got to do somethign to make sure you guys come back XD. So yeah, there's the big secret Longshot's been keeping revealed, he's got a couple others that will be revealed in due time. And to all those who disliked On, don't worry you probably won't see him again.**

**Also, I know this is probably a bad time to say it considering the cliff hanger I just left you, but I won't be updating another chapter until after I get back from Anime North, I've got too much work to do (RL has been especially needy these days). So my apologies, but when I return there will be and another great chapter, we're about halfway through! **


	9. A Glimpse at the Past

**And I'm back! For those that didn't know I went on a little family reunion trip and just got back today. I wrote this chapter out on my blackberry while I was gone and got it back from my beta the other day so here it is ^-^ Quick note about this chapter, I know Longshot seems very talkative, but I figure he has a lot of explaining to do and you'll see why I chose to do the chapter this way. Happy reading.  
**

* * *

_Let me tell you a story. _

_Once there were two brothers, twins in fact, and they did everything together. Both were accepted into the Yu Yan archer training at a young age and both swiftly moved through the ranks. _

_However, despite how alike they appeared they were also very different. Ranshu, the eldest by five minutes, loved archery, but hated the war. He wished the other Nations would accept that they only wanted to better the world. Jianjun however loved war, while his brother would use his arrows to pin the target to a tree for capture Jianjun would go for the kill. He enjoyed it. _

_The brothers were eighteen when Ranshu was sent to the Earth Kingdom on a mission, the mission was simple, he had to take out someone who was causing a lot of trouble in the resistance, but when he got there he was distracted by a girl. _

_Her name was Makoto Yami Ya, a very well born girl. They met the night of the festival and when Ranshu saw her something inside of him changed - he needed to know her. _

_It took him a while to gain her trust, especially once she knew where he was from, but within a few months they were friends. She told him about the war, how it was for the other side and Ranshu realized two things. The first was that the war was indeed wrong, and he no longer wanted any part of it. The second was that he had fallen irrevocably in love with Makoto, and she with him. _

_Ranshu never completed his mission or went back to the Yu Yan, instead he returned with Makoto to her home. Despite her parents' misgivings about the Fire Nation archer the two were wed. _

_Soon they had a son, Zhuang. He was a quiet boy, taught that true archers were able to communicate with their eyes and the right people would be able to understand him without a word being spoken. Makoto and Ranshu often spoke with only their eyes. When Zhuang was five Ranshu began to train him in the art of archery, it was something they both loved and had a natural gift for. _

_Though Zhuang didn't have many friends and his mother's family had left to go to the great capital, he was happy. For fourteen years life seemed almost perfect. Then that moment ended. _

_One day, in the early months of summer, a group of men came into the town and demanded an audience with Makoto and Ranshu. _

_"Captain Jianjun of the Yu Yan and his associates to see you," one of the servants announced. Ranshu and Makoto exchanged one of their looks, silently speaking volumes. _

_"Hide my love," Makoto whispered, gently pushing her son behind one of the curtains as six men entered. Zhuang peered through the crack in the curtains, shocked to see that the leader looked exactly like his father. _

_"It's been a long time, Brother," the man said. _

_"Why are you here, Jianjun?" Ranshu replied. _

_"We haven't seen each other in all these years and the first thing you ask me is 'why'? It has been fifteen years since you left, need I remind you what happens to deserters? You're fortunate," he said. "I have risen in the ranks since you left and persuaded them to let me bring you back instead." _

_"I'm not going anywhere, I am happy here. I was hoping you would see the truth, I see now I was wrong. Please, for old times sake, go home and pretend you never found us." _

_"You know I can't do that, good bye Brother." In the blink of an eye Jianjun had signaled to one of his companion and set the room ablaze. Zhuang heard his mother scream and his father grabbed him, pulling him from his hiding spot. Together they ran, Zhuang tried to look back to see his mother, but he couldn't see her. _

"_What about Mom?" Zhuang gasped, expecting Makoto to join them in the run. He met his father's eyes, no words needed to be spoken; he knew. Jianjun had attacked Makoto first, his mother was gone. _

"_She'd want to know you were safe," his father said softly, his voice gruff._

_Father and son ducked into a side corridor that led to the garden, Ranshu grasped Zhuang's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, deadly serious. _

_"Run my boy, run. As far as you can and don't stop for anything," he commanded. _

_"But Dad-" _

_"No 'buts', now go and don't make a sound." Ranshu pulled his son into a hug before pushing him to go. Zhuang ran to the shed where they kept the weapons. As quickly as he could he grabbed his father's best bow and a quiver full of arrows, then ran to the trees. He could hear the shouts of the men he now knew were soldiers. He would fire arrows now and again, preventing any soldier from getting to close. _

_He looked back only once, the only home he had ever known was engulfed in flames and he knew everyone he cared about was gone. _

_He continued to run for days before he ran out of arrows and was caught by Jianjun, the man who had betrayed his brother. _

"_Your father was a fool, he threw away everything. You have all of his skill. He taught you everything he knew. As much as I want to kill you, it would be a waste of your talent." Jianjun tied Zhuang's arms behind his back and took his bow and empty quiver from him. For days he was dragged along, fed as little as possible._

* * *

"Then one night a girl with long brown hair and face paint cut him loose and saved him in more ways than one... And you know the rest," I finished. My throat hurt, I doubted I had ever spoken this much before. Bee remained quiet the entire time and when I finished she turned and went to the corner of the ferry that Jet had claimed for us to sleep. I wasn't surprised, if anything I was amazed she stayed to listen to the whole thing. I remained where I was, watching the moon on the water with a heavy heart. Would she hate me for this? Would she leave? I had lied to her for years, she had every right to leave. I didn't want her to though.

I sighed inwardly and headed to bed as well, setting out my bedroll on the opposite side of Jet, giving Bee as much space as I could. The morning was something I wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

**So there you have it. I've noticed that in just about every fic I've read Longshot's silence is due to mourning, or psychological scaring, or some other similarly tragic reason. What if he's just a quiet guy? I noticed when I watched _The Blue Spirit_ that the Yu Yan don't speak, they work as a tight knit group and are able to convey their intentions silently, a very good thing for an archer to be able to do. I also wanted to emphasize on Longshot's relationship with Bee. He was raised knowing that the right people would be able to understand him no matter what, he could see that his parents had that kind of a relationship. I felt it gave them a special bond, true Jet and the others are able to understand Longshot as well, but none as well as Bee does. So yeah, leave a review and let me know what you think, I'm curious to hear everyone's opinions on how I decided to portray Longshot's past.**


	10. Within the Walls

**Wow, I am SO SO sorry this took me so long to put up, you guys must all hate me. I was wanting to find out what the Avatar Extras said about Longshot and Smellerbee so I didn't paint myself into a corner. That and I've been really busy. I'm running my sewing business (which is open for commissions if anyone is interested), working two other jobs, volunteering, had my 21st birthday and am trying to keep up with my inspiration (you may have noticed I have a couple new stories since I posted the last chapter). Anyway, enough of me, go on amd read. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it.**

* * *

Smellerbee woke up the next morning, confused as to why she had Jet sleeping next to her on one side but no Longshot on the other, and for a few blissful seconds she didn't remember the night before. As she sat up, however, she glanced over at her friend and remembered everything. Longshot, her best friend, her _world_, was Fire morning on the ship passed by awkwardly, she knew Longshot was trying to catch her eye, but she just couldn't talk to him right now. She was so confused and being around him made it worse.

The Fire Nation took her father from her, made it so she never knew her mother. They were the reason she had to grow up not knowing a real childhood, only knowing how to fight and kil_They're the reason you got to meet Longshot_/i, a small part of her mind whispered. Smellerbee watched as they slowly approached the shore and she found herself thinking, it was true she had lost so much at the hands of the Fire Nation, but if she hadn't she never would have met Longshot. To her not knowing him was a possibility that she couldn't even imagine. Longshot was her everything, he understood her in ways no one else did and vice versa. As much as she wanted her parents and home back, could she give up everything she had? Being with Longshot had so far been the greatest adventure of her life. He had saved her in so many ways and never judged her for anything. Who was she to turn her back on him just because his father was from the Fire Nation.

"You seem troubled, my dear." Smellerbee turned, surprised to see Mushi standing next to her, she hadn't even heard him approach.

"It's nothing that concerns you," she muttered, looking back at the water.

"Perhaps, but to have you looking so distraught it must be something to you."

"I've spent my whole life being taught to hate something and have never seen any reason not to," she said finally. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the old man made her want to confide in him. "But last night I found out that someone very close to me, someone I can't imagine my life without, is the very thing I hate."

"And what might this thing be?" Mushi asked quietly.

"Fire Nation. They destroyed my home, took away everything I ever loved and now I know that L- that my friend is one," she said equally as soft before hastily adding, "but he's not bad."

"My dear, it appears you have learned a lesson that most do as they grow older. The world is not divided into 'good' and 'evil', or Fire Nation and Everyone Else."

"It was so much easier when it was," she muttered, making Mushi laugh out loud.

"Indeed, it was. Remember, Smellerbee, it is our choices that make us who we truly are, far more than our abilities. I have known many men and women in my time of many different origins and I have found that it doesn't matter what someone is born, but what they grow to be," he patted the petite girl on the shoulder. "I hope that eases your mind, I best be off to find my nephew; I expect we'll be arriving soon."

* * *

Smellerbee remained quiet, mulling over the old man's words while they disembarked and waited in the ticket line.

"I think Lee would make a good Freedom Fighter. He's just trying to find his way in the world, like us," Jet said, watching Mushi and Lee go through the gates.

"You don't know anything about him Jet."

"I know he didn't get that scar from a waterbender."

"Besides, I thought we were going straight now," Smellerbee pressed, she didn't want to fight anymore. She just wanted to be Hachi again and live in peace, she was tired.

"We are, and the new Freedom Fighters could use a guy like Lee. What do you think Longshot"

_I don't want to fight any more._ Longshot said, looking at both Jet and Smellerbee.

"I can respect that," Jet said with a nod. Once they were through the gates themselves Jet went to go find Lee and Mushi, leaving Longshot and Smellerbee behind.

"Um, Longshot?" Smellerbee said hesitantly. Longshot turned and looked at her with the same calm and thoughtful eyes that he always did, but she could see a little hurt in them too. "I- I'm sorry, about last night. It was just such a surprise, you being... what you are doesn't change anything. You're still you, my best friend and the person I care about more than anything. Are we okay?"

_We're okay_, he nodded just as Jet was coming back.

"So, what happened?"

"They're firebenders."

* * *

"Look at them, firebenders living right under everyone's nose," Jet said, watching Lee and Mushi. She and Longshot left the alley he had them hide in when the nephew and uncle walked past. Smellerbee still wasn't sure about Jet's story, it was possible she supposed, but even if they were they hadn't done anything wrong.

"Jet, you saw a man with a hot cup of tea. It doesn't prove he's a firebender," she tried reasoning with him yet again. "And what if he is, are we supposed to attack them? I thought we were starting over here, changing our ways,"she pleaded, glancing at Longshot, and once again enforcing in her way that she didn't care about his heritage.

"We are," Jet assured. "When I get the evidence I need, I'll report them to the police and let them handle it. Okay?" Jet continued following the odd family, leaving his friends behind.

"No he won't," Smellerbee said sadly.

_No, he won't_, Longshot agreed, they looked after where he had gone for a moment before turning away. They still needed to find somewhere to live and it was obvious that Jet was going to be of no help in that department.

* * *

It took them half the day, but they had managed to find themselves a small two room home and jobs for the two of them. It wasn't much, Longshot would be helping a vendor with their stall while Smellerbee swept and cleaned up a dingy bar.

"We should probably go find Jet," Smellerbee said with a sigh, getting up from the hammock they had put up in attempt to make room for all three of them in the small bedroom. "He's probably at that shop." The pair left their new home and set out in search for their friend. Smellerbee's hunch had proved to be correct.

"Oh, hey guys," Jet said glancing at them for a second before returning to his spying.

"Jet, come on, let's go home."

"Home?"

"We found a place for us to live and jobs. _We_ are starting over, you should too."

"But the Fire Nation is here, we won't be safe until they're gone," Smellerbee shook her head and pressed a piece of paper into his hands. "What's this?"

"The directions to our new home," she told him, searching his face for signs of something. Whatever she was looking for she didn't find, instead she just shook her head and began the walk home with Longshot. "We can't tell him," she told her friend after they were out of ear shot. "He'd never understand."

* * *

Smellerbee washed her war paint off that night and changed into her usual sleeping clothes while Longshot put away their supper dishes. Crawling into her hammock, she watched her friend as he went about his own night time rituals.

"Longshot?" she asked, leaning over the side as he lay down on the futon that rested beneath her. He shifted to the side and peered up at her.

_What?_

"What's the Fire Nation like?" she asked softly. She had come to the realization that aside from her own bad experiences she didn't know anything about the land or it's inhabitants. She thought she saw Longshot sigh, and for a moment she didn't think he'd answer.

"I never went there."

"Oh, so why do you say you're Fire Nation then? I mean, you grew up in the Earth Kingdom and your mom was Earth Kingdom."

"We followed Fire Nation traditions at home," he explained, shifting completely sideways so they could see each other better, without Bee potentially falling out of her hammock. "I'm not ashamed of who I am."

"So, did your dad ever talk about the Fire Nation?"

"Yes. He said it was hot and humid. There were lots of volcanoes and the food was much spicier than it is here."

"Would you ever go there?"

"Maybe when the war is over."

"I've always wanted to go to Taku," she admitted suddenly. It didn't seem fair, learning so much about Longshot's life before her and not telling anything of her own.

_Why?_

"Dad always said it was once a great city, the centre of commerce, but it was one of the first cities to be destroyed at the beginning of the war because of it's close proximity to the Fire Nation. It's just ruins now, but I always wanted to see it. Maybe after the war people will go and live there again, rebuild it."

"You were close."

"He was all I had. My mom was killed as a warning when I was just a baby. Dad took me far away and trained me to be strong, to not be a victim and to fight for what was right. We kept bees and sold the honey in town," she laughed, suddenly remembering a long, forgotten memory. "I called our home 'Smeller Bee Hive', I used to think that the bees smelled for the right flowers." Longshot had one of his 'ghost smiles' as she called them; she could tell he was smiling, but to everyone else nothing had really changed.

_Tell me more?_

Smellerbee told him about her training and about Aunt Rukia, about how she was supposed to be like a tigerswan and about how she didn't have any friends growing up. Longshot listened the whole time, even when she came clean about the amount of blood she had on her hands. She was starting to fall asleep when she realized one thing she hadn't told him. The room was dark now, making it impossible to see if Longshot was awake or not and she didn't want to actively wake him if he was sleeping. Instead she whispered one last thing before rolling over and going to sleep.

"I used to be called Hachi."

* * *

The next few days passed slowly, Jet would come in late at night and leave again before dawn. He barely spoke to them when he was there and they could see he was starting to get tired.

On their fourth night in Ba Sing Se they decided to try reasoning with him again.

"Jet, we need to talk," Smellerbee said as she and Longshot walked up behind him in the alley he was always spying in.

**"**What? Oh great, it's you guys," Jet said turning around to face them for the first time in what felt like forever. "Where have you been? I could use some help with surveillance here."

"We've been talking, and we think you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy."

"Oh, really? You both think this?" She could see that Jet was beginning to get defensive again, but the warm weight of Longshot's hand on her shoulder and his silent agreement kept her temper in check.

"We came here to make a fresh start, but you won't let this go. Even though there's no real proof!" she explained, trying to keep calm, but firm. Someone had to be the voice of reason, she gestured at the tea shop across the street to emphasis her point. He'd been watching Lee and Mushi for how long now and seen nothing, even after stealing their spark rocks and other minor annoyances.

"Well, maybe if you'd help me-"

"Jet," she cut him off. "You've gotta stop this."

"Maybe you've forgotten why we need to start over. Maybe you've forgotten about how the Fire Nation left us all homeless! How they wiped out all the people we loved. If you don't want to help me, I'll get the evidence on my own." She looked down guiltily as Jet stalked off towards the tea shop. She didn't forget, she still was angry at the soldiers who had hurt her, but that was just it. She was mad at the soldiers, the ones who had actually done it. Lee and Mushi, whether they were Fire Nation or not, hadn't done anything to her.

"Are we wrong?" Smellerbee asked, looking up at Longshot for reassurance, he gave her shoulder a squeeze and shook his head.

_No, I don't think we are_. They waited outside, hoping Jet would come to his senses and come home when suddenly a fight broke out and they saw Jet and Lee dueling in the street. Smellerbee reached for her own weapons to help, but her side was empty. They had agreed to leave their weapons at home, Longshot still wore his quiver out of habit, but he had no bow.

The pair watched helplessly as their friend fought Lee, calling accusations and trying to taunt him into bending.

"Arrest them. They're firebenders," Jet ordered as robed men appeared, she had heard about them. They were the Dai Li, and you didn't want to do anything to cross them.

This poor boy is confused," Mushi pleaded. "We're just simple refugees."

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees."

"It's true sir. We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city." Smellerbee shook her head, begging any spirit who may be listening for the Dai Li to let Jet go with a warning.

"Come with us son," one of the agents said and for a split second she thought maybe things would be okay. Jet would tell them what he saw and let them take care of it like he promised. Instead Jet swung his sword at the guard, who caught it in his hand and disarmed him. Smellerbee shook her head as the bound Jet and dragged him towards a wagon, there wasn't anything they could do now except hope that maybe after Jet calmed down they'd let him go.

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet yelled as he was tossed into the wagon, without a word Longshot and Smellerbee headed home, she had a feeling that this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**So again, we see Longshot is a bit on the talkative side, I was thinking that after getting that secret off his chest he's not so reserved. I mean in a few episodes he talks to the gAang right? I really hope he doesn;t seem too OOC. I also added a few original scenes (Bee and Longshot talking was at my good friend and Beta, Gentlewolf's suggestion) to fill out what we don't know is going on.**

**I chose to have Iroh/Mushi talk to Bee as a way to make up for him calling her a man and also because that's just Iroh. As we saw in his story in _Tales of Ba Sing Se_ Iroh likes to help people in need in any way he can and a troubled looking girl, especially one he's accidentally offended, would be in need of him. I also slipped in a little Dumbledore into Iroh because both men are such amazing role models and parental figures.**

**So, as usual, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Especially the original scenes and my depiction of Longshot.**


	11. Death at Lake Laogai

**So sorry this took so long to do! The chapters that correspond with an episode are always the hardest because I have to watch the episode, read the transcript and then write it out without making the whole chapter seem redundant. *sigh* Not totally happy with how this turned out, but since this is the last chapter that is connected with official appearances the rest should be better from here on out.**

* * *

Bee worried about Jet night and day. She assumed the Dai Li would take him and tell him they'd look into it when he calmed down, maybe make him spend a few nights in prison.

But two weeks? That was bad, it had to mean something happened to him. Both she and Longshot would go to work, then they'd meet up and see if they could find what happened. Not many wanted to talk about it; they were scared. She didn't take it as a good sign.

The pair of them were walking home after work when Smellerbee heard a familiar voice.

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk."_ Ponytail? What's he doing here? _she wondered.

"Don't worry, on the way back, we'll be flying!" She'd recognize the Avatar's cheerful voice anywhere, the next voice she didn't know though.

"We're finally leaving Ba Sing Se. Worst city ever!"

Smellerbee and Longshot waited for the sound of their footsteps to die away a bit before they made their way onto the main street. Out of curiosity Bee looked after them to see who the new voice was. Along with the new girl who wore green she noticed a very familiar mop of hair and mismatched armour.

"Jet!" she cried and was shocked when he seemed to ignore her. Katara didn't though.

"I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore?"

Smellerbee heard him say that he didn't before she threw her arms around Jet, relieved that he was safe. She had done a lot of thinking while he was missing, she realized that he was her family; her 'big brother' and that had been the reason why she sought his approval and attention.

"We were so worried," Bee confessed, her initial relief was replaced with curiosity. "How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li?" Smellerbee resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Katara, wasn't any of her business.

"I don't know what she's talking about." She frowned, but looked to the rest of the group as they drew closer.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago," she explained. "We saw them drag him away."

"Why would I be arrested?" Jet sounded just as confused as she felt. How could he not remember? "I've been living peacefully in the city."

"This doesn't make any sense. They're both telling the truth." Before she could ask what the new girl meant Katara cut in again.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. Toph-" _Must be the new girl's name,_ Bee realized. "Can't tell who's lying because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet's been brainwashed." Everyone turned to look at Jet, Smellerbee was surprised; she'd never have pegged Ponytail as the smart one.

"That's crazy! It can't be. Stay away from me!" The motley crew edged closer to Jet and closed in around him. Longshot and Sokka grabbed his arms.

"Where should we go?" Aang asked.

"Our apartment isn't far from here," Smellerbee offered. "Come on."

The odd group made their way through the street, Jet gave up protesting but Sokka and Longshot still held his arms.

* * *

Smellerbee unlocked their apartment and led them all to the bedroom where she assumed there would be less of a risk of being over heard.

Aang ran and got a stool that they had in the room and the others sat Jet down. Smellerbee glanced awkwardly at the bed. She was half surprised Jet didn't mention the absence of the hammock and futon. Then again he didn't seem to remember a lot of things.

Though the realization made her sad she was a little thankful that she wouldn't have to explain that she and Longshot had taken over the bed. It was the practical thing to do, the hammock and futon took up so much space and Longshot had spent many nights trying to soothe her worries that she'd often fall asleep on his futon anyway.

Once Jet was seated everyone looked at him with varying degrees of suspicion. Smellerbee herself wanted to know what they'd done to him and why he'd shown up when and where he did.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and that janitor was part of their plot too," Katara said finally. Bee wasn't totally sure what they were talking about, but she supposed it was the best explanation they had.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet," Aang rationalized before turning his attention to Jet again. "Where did they take you?" Jet sat with his head down and for a moment Smellerbee thought he might not answer.

"Nowhere," he said, finally meeting their gaze. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"We need to find a way to jog his real memories."

"Maybe Katara could kiss him," Sokka taunted. "That should bring something back."

"Maybe you should kiss him, Sokka." She sounded annoyed. Guess Katara didn't like Jet anymore. Bee felt bad for Jet, she knew he wanted to make things right.

"Hey, just an idea."

"A bad one." She was just about to ask if they could get back to what was important when Sokka spoke up again.

"Oo, wait. I got it," Sokka said as he plucked a straw from their mattress and poked it into Jet's mouth. She'd admit that she had thought he looked strange without his signature straw, but she doubted it would erase whatever the Dai Li did to him.

"I don't think it's working," Jet told them as his spat the straw to the floor.

"Try to think of something from your past that triggers your emotions," Toph suggested.

"The Fire Nation," Bee prompted earnestly, that was always sure to trigger emotions. "Remember what they did to your family."

At Katara's suggestion Jet closed his eyes, Bee could tell from the sweat beading on his forehead that he was reliving the horror of that night.

"No," Jet said shakily, his drooped forward looking tired and hurt. "It's too painful."

"Maybe this will help," Katara suggested as she moved behind him. She pulled water from the waterskin at her hip and placed her hands over the sides of Jet's head and then her hands started to glow. Bee was going to ask what she was doing, but Longshot put a hand on her shoulder.

_Wait. Let's see what happens._

"They took me to a headquarters under the water," Jet told them tentatively. Whatever Katara was doing was helping. "Like a lake."

"Wait!" Sokka cried, startling her. "Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai."

"That's it!" Jet jumped to his feet. "Lake Laogai."

* * *

The group left Jet alone for a few minutes to gather his senses while the Avatar and his group filled her and Longshot in about who Joo Dee was, why they were looking for the bison and the real deal with the Dai Li.

"Okay, let's go," Jet said when he came out of the room. Something about him looked off to her, but it wasn't so obvious and she doubted anyone but her and Longshot saw it.

Sokka had been pouring over maps while everyone else explained what was happening, so when Jet announced they should go Sokka led the way.

It didn't take too long to get to the vast lake, Bee wondered in passing what it would be like if the city were normal. With the rugged hills providing great scenery and the clear, blue water she imagined people would come to swim.

The group lined up on the misty shore, scanning for where the entrance could be.

"So where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked finally.

"Under the lake I think."

"There's a tunnel right there near the shore." Bee looked over in the direction Toph had pointed and watched her jump up in some earthbending move. A second later a stone pathway rose to the surface. Even though they had explained it to her, Bee still found herself impressed by the blind girl.

Smellerbee rose from her crouch and made her way to where Toph had opened the way. She peered down the dark shaft and one by one they descended the narrow ladder until they were all in the dank tunnel lit by eerie green lanterns.

"It's all starting to come back to me," Jet told them softly as he led the group. They passed and open door and Bee peered in curiously.

She shuddered slightly at the room full of women, all dress the same and in some kind of trance.

"...So lucky to have our walls to create order."

"I think there might be a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead," Jet whispered as he stopped before a sealed stone door. "I think it's through here." Toph opened the door, Bee felt her heart sink; the room was empty. Something didn't quite feel right, she wasn't sure what, but she knew it was something.

"Now that's something different," Sokka said as the group looked up to the ceiling. Amid the stalactites were Dai Li agents.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state," a grim voice echoed. Smellerbee assumed from what she had been told that it was Long Feng. She glared up at him and reached for her hidden daggers, from the corner of her eye she saw Longshot notch an arrow.

_Let's do this._

"Take them into custody."

The Dai Li dropped down to the floor, encircling them and the fight began. Smellerbee was vaguely aware of what was going on around her; two agents attacked Toph and she launched them across the room with a pair of rock pillars in return.

Smellerbee herself was wishing she had brought her swords. Her daggers were no match for the Dai Li and their flying stone fists.

Longshot covered the others, intercepting the missiles with his arrows. Smellerbee spun when three Dai Li made an attack at Longshot, but Jet cut them from the air with a whirlwind of slashes. Bee sighed with relief before one of the stone fists grazed the back of her head calling her attention back to her own agents.

"Long Feng is escaping!" Smellerbee heard the Avatar cry. She knew he'd be following him so she doubled her efforts against her foes.

* * *

The fight seemed to drag on, but finally the agents were either knocked out, frozen or pinned to the walls or encased in rock from the neck down.

She glanced at the others who nodded in grim agreement; they needed to find Aang and Jet.

Going down another long corridor Toph led the way.

"Something's wrong," she told them.

"What, is Long Feng fighting them?"

"No, he's just standing there."

"Then what's the problem if they're not fighting?" Smellerbee demanded, impatient.

"They're fighting. Jet's attacking Aang, and it looks like he's fighting with everything he's got."

"Long Feng must have done something to him! We have to hurry," Katara said as they unanimously picked up their pace.

Toph gasped once they reached a sealed stone wall, she quickly bended it open. They didn't have time to take in their surroundings though. The first thing Bee saw was Jet lying on the ground.

They rushed forward, Bee couldn't imagine what happened, but she knew it was serious.

As Katara knelt down and drew out her water Bee did her own examination. While Katara's glowing hands moved Bee took inventory. No blood so his skin hadn't been pierced and his arms and legs looked fine so no broken bones there. He seemed to have trouble breathing though and she could tell from the sheen of sweat on his face that he was in a lot of pain.

If she were to guess she'd say that Jet probably had a few broken ribs, and that they probably pierced his lungs along with a few other internal injuries.

"This isn't good," Katara finally sighed, turning to the others. _You can say that again, _Bee thought sadly. _There isn't anything we can do for this._

"You guys go find Appa," she said instead. "We'll take care of Jet."

"We're not going to leave you," the waterbender argued. _Can't he die in peace? With his family?_ Bee couldn't help but think irritably.

"There's no time," Longshot said stepping in. He knew just as well as she did what the outcome would be. "Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader." If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation Bee would've laughed at the looks on their faces when they heard Longshot speak.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine," Jet softly lied with a weak smile. Bee felt her eyes sting for the first time in a while. Katara rose to her feet and the group parted ways again.

Unable to hold back her tears she began to sob and stroked Jet's forehead while Longshot readied an arrow, giving the others a cover. She could feel it, this was their last stand. They wouldn't be the Freedom Fighters after this.

"You're my family Jet, my big brother. You can go."

"Smellerbee," Jet gasped, clutching her arm, he had stopped pretending it didn't hurt and for that she was glad. She wanted him to be honest in his final moments. "There's a notebook under my bed, please make sure Katara gets it."

"I promise," she sniffled. He knew just as well as they did that no matter how much she begged him to stay he couldn't. He carefully reached up to wipe away her tears and let his hand slide down to cup her cheek for a moment.

"Don't think of me like this, okay?" he smiled weakly, trying to reassure her. "Remember me how I used to be. Be strong." Bee choked out another sob and clutched his hand to her cheek as his eyes closed.

"Jet, Jet come back. Jet!" A crash behind her jerked her out of her grief. _Finish the job, mourn later_, she repeated her father's lesson. and grabbed Jet's swords, thankful that he had been teaching her some before they left the forest. She wasn't nearly as good as he was, but she could hold her own.

The fight was hard. She struggled to keep the Dai Li away from Jet, he deserved better than this. Though they fought as hard as they could there were too many Dai Li and Longshot had run out of arrows. Smellerbee saw Longshot fall before she felt a surge of pain and her world went dark.

* * *

**There you have it, Jet's death. There's a side story called _Jet's Legacy_ that it from Jet's perspective, if you haven't already take a look at it. There are a bit of spoilers, nothing too major, but if you want to wait until this story is finished I understand.**

**About the name change, I had changed this story to _Tigerswan_ on my dA back around chapter three or so because there was another story on the site called _A Bee's Life_ and it was just too close to my liking. I didn't change it on here though because I wasn't as worried, but after a while I got so used to calling this story_ Tigerswan_ in my head and incorporating more of the tigerswan imagery that 'The Life of a Bee' just didn't seem to fit. what pushed me to change it finally was when I planned out the ending and began writing more from Longshot's perspective; the story wasn't about Bee anymore, Longshot had begun to take over a bit. So that's the reason for the name change.**

**P.S. Don't worry, Bee and Longshot aren't dead.**


	12. Drowning

**********I'll admit that this chapter probably wasn't my best, this was a really hard chapter to write and I've been working on it off and on for a while. Either way, hope you enjoy it and happy holidays.**

* * *

I wasn't sure, at first, what woke me. My head felt sore and my thoughts were muddled. I sputtered as water entered my nose and I realized that was what woke me.

In a panic I searched for Bee and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her sprawled on slightly higher ground where the water only licked at her legs. As I approached I could tell she was unconscious, but still breathing.

"Bee. Wake up." I turned her so I could see her head, the clotted blood in her hair was worrisome, but as she stirred and her eyes fluttered open I knew she'd be alright.

"Longshot?"

"I'm here."

"Where's Jet?" I looked around the room and spotted his body starting to float in the ever increasing water. Bee followed my gaze then closed her eyes, it was an unpleasant sight seeing him like that.

"Should we do something?" To my surprise she shook her head. "It's more important that we get out. Jet wouldn't want us dying down here because we were trying to do something for his body. Once the water in here fills he'll sink anyway." It always amazed me how practical she could be when something needed to be done, especially in regards to death. I didn't think I'd be able to take everything so calmly if it weren't for her.

I looked around the room, the question clearly on my face.

"I don't know how we'll get out either," Bee sighed. The water was rising quickly, I supposed the Dai Li must have done something to hide the evidence of what they'd done and were flooding it. "Longshot," Bee said suddenly. "Look at the water." I obeyed, but couldn't see what she meant. All I saw was water flowing and getting gradually deeper.

_Wait, flowing?_ I looked at her and she nodded.

"That's right. We follow where the water is coming from and we can find where the exit is." We walked against the current, the water getting deeper and deeper. It was already at Bee's waist and the further we walked the faster the water rose.

We finally reached the end of the tunnel only to find it had been blocked off, the water pouring through a few tiny cracks. The green light crystals cast an eerie glow around us as I slammed my shoulder against the wall. The cracks spread a little, which gave me hope, but at the same time more water poured in.

I kept at it, repeatedly slamming against the rocks, trying to get free. I don't know how long I was doing it for when I guess I hit one time too many and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Longshot! Are you okay?" I nodded and Bee continued where I had left off, she yanked off her gloves and gave them to me. Instead of hitting the rock as I had been doing she alternated between breaking away apart of the rock with her dagger and clawing out the loose pieces with her hands.

A hole was made, but it wasn't big enough for us to fit through and it only helped the water pour in faster.

"Bee, stop. Stop," I said, laying my good arm around her shoulder. "It's no use. We won't be able to break through." The water was already at our shoulders and I knew she was already treading water.

"We never should have left the forest," Bee began to cry, burying her face into my shoulder. "We should have convinced Jet to stay." She looked at me, the water was deep enough that even my feet no longer touched the bottom. "I'm so sorry Longshot."

"Zhuang."

"What?" she hiccuped.

"Call me Zhuang. If we're going to die down here, I want to die as me." She nodded and threw her arms around me, hugging me tight as the little space we had left to breathe vanished. With my last breath of air I decided to tell her. I didn't want to regret keeping it to myself. "I love you Hachi."

I could see surprise in her eyes and a spark of determination as the water finally rose above our heads. The glow of the light crystals kept our surroundings lit, so I was able to see her as she clawed at the hole desperately once more and I helped as best as I could.

My lungs were burning, and I was beginning to get disoriented. If it weren't for Hachi I wouldn't be able to tell which way was up or down. My head felt hot and I began to panic; we weren't going to make it. We were really going to die down here. I was scared. More scared than I had ever been in my entire life.

Instinctually I took a breath and began choking on the water. The edges of my vision began to darken and the last thing I saw was Hachi grabbing my shirt, then the world went dark.

* * *

I heaved up so much water I was half surprised there was any left in the lake. My throat felt raw and even laying in the sun, my water logged clothes kept me cold. I sat up slowly, trying to fill in the blanks.

"Longshot? Longshot you're okay!" I saw Bee for a split second before she threw herself at me, knocking me back down.

"Bee," I sighed. My voice sounded rough and unfamiliar even to me. She pulled back and I looked her over. On one cheek her paint was running, while the other still had Jet's smudge. Her hair was wet and bedraggled. I met her hazel eyes and noticed that her black eye liner was running too, making her look like a racoon dog. To me, she was still perfect.

Relief poured through me, warming my body like a cup of tea. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were chapped and she tasted like lake water, but I didn't mind.

What I minded was that she didn't kiss me back. I pulled away, feeling like an idiot. Why had I done that? After what had just happened this was not the time. What if I ruined everything?

She looked away and stood up, holding out one of her hands. As I took it and pulled myself up I noticed her nails were broken and bloody while the skin on her fingers was torn, looking raw and painful.

"Let's go home. We need to check out your shoulder." She picked up my bow and quiver, she'd somehow managed to save them along with Jet's swords, and we made the walk home in silence.

Some people looked our way, but most ignored us as we walked through the streets.

Hachi, Bee, I didn't know what to call her anymore; she was quiet the whole time. I understood. She needed to think. I dropped two big things in her lap on top of her coping with Jet's death.

She checked my shoulder and pronounced it bruised and possibly a cracked bone, but I'd live. After she had changed into her sleeping clothes I washed the blood from her hands and bandaged them with herbs.

Then we made tea and we went to bed. We shared Jet's bed, like we had been doing the past few days, and she cuddled up to me, her back to the wall. I let her use my good arm as a pillow, the last thing I remember before falling asleep was her big eyes, pouring into me; seeking truth and comfort.

* * *

**The drowning scene was written with a lot of help from my boyfriend, who has nearly drowned twice, so hopefully I did it justice.  
**


	13. Fallen

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to come out with a new chapter. What with _Korra_ and _The Promise_ I've had to rework my plans for later chapters and it directly affected my plan for this chapter. To make up for it, go and check out the beautiful fanart of Smellerbee and Longshot's kiss done by the lovely Iesnoth.  
**

* * *

Smellerbee lay in bed and watched Longshot as he slowly drifted off. Her hands hurt and she was exhausted, but there was just too much on her mind to sleep.

Jet was gone. They had almost died too. And then, not only does Longshot say he loved her, but he kissed her too? She could almost understand him saying he loved her, they were about to die. And anyway, they were friends right? Course he loved her.

She didn't know why he'd kiss her though, unless he meant what she was refusing to think he meant. And worse she didn't know how to feel about it.

So she searched his face, looked into his eyes to try and see what he saw.

All she knew was he wasn't lying. He had meant it when he said he loved her, and she knew he meant the kiss. It was perfect; gentle and hesitant like him, but honest and whole hearted.

She couldn't help but wonder where he learned how to kiss, was it something you just knew how to do?

Eventually she fell asleep too and had strange dreams she couldn't remember in the morning.

* * *

"I was thinking, about what we should do," she said as Longshot quietly changed her bandages the next morning. He cocked his head to show he was listening. "I think we should go back. The others, they need to know what happened to Jet. I know we left, and Sneers probably doesn't want to see us again, but I think we owe it to them, y'know?"

His eyes met hers for a brief moment, _When do you want to leave?_

"As soon as possible. The Dai Li can't be trusted, and something big will be happening soon. They attacked the Avatar, and that's not something that'll be treated lightly." He nodded and Smellerbee avoided his gaze by watching her hands as she moved them experimentally.

She couldn't face it. His confession, his words, that look in his eyes she had noticed, but never knew the meaning for. All were too honest too _real._ She wasn't ready. She thought that she had loved Jet, but she was wrong. Longshot was too important to lose. It was better to stay as they were than risk having something happen and go bad.

She saw how broken up about Katara Jet had been, she remembered hearing women in the village talk. She couldn't go through that pain, not with Longshot.

For the first time, she ran. She ran and she ignored it. Pretended it didn't exist so that things could be the way they were.

"We should quit our jobs and get our last pay. Use it to buy supplies and a way out of the city." The silent archer nodded and the pair went their separate ways.

* * *

Quitting was easier than she had expected, there were lots of refugees in need of a job. She also informed their landlady that they were leaving, the woman seemed a little sad. Bee knew she liked the 'quiet couple' who rented from her.

Smellerbee packed up their few belongings, including Jet's hook swords which had been tenderly wrapped for the journey.

She went downstairs and found Longshot, to her surprise he held an ostrich horse's reins.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, not daring to believe what she was seeing.

Longshot responded with a shrug and took the pack from her, loading it onto the great beast. He offered his cupped hands to give her a boost up. She didn't say it, but she appreciated the gesture; she had never ridden before.

Longshot led the ostrich horse on foot out of Ba Sing Se. Surprisingly, leaving the city was easier than getting in. Longshot had found an earthbender who specialized in sneaking refugees in, though he was surprised that two young people who had entered the Great City legally would want to leave in secret. The man asked no questions, in fact he said very little other than wishing them well. Smellerbee slipped him a few extra coins as a silent thanks.

* * *

They took a longer, more roundabout route then they had on the way there. They completely avoided Full Moon Bay and instead traveled along the water north of Serpent's Pass. It appeared longer on the map, but Longshot assured her that on Liu, he named it after the second night, it would be faster and they would be able to avoid the Great Divide.

The constant presence of river and lake was also in their favour. They always had fresh water for the three of them to drink, plant life for Liu to eat and fish for themselves. It stretched out the small load of rice they had brought with them.

* * *

The woods looked the same as ever, but as we passed the slowly rebuilding town on the way to the hideout they could feel the difference. The hope seemed to have died. The townspeople were hard at work, but there was no life in them.

Even once they got closer to the hideout it was the same. No one hid or set off the alarm, they hadn't been gone long enough for the Freedom Fighters to forget who Smellerbee and Longshot were.

Sneers was waiting for them at the base of the main tree. Longshot slid from behind her off Liu and helped her down after him.

"Came crawling back without him I see," Sneers said, but his tone was flat and his namesake was no where to be seen. Smellerbee looked down at her hands, she hadn't worn gloves since Lake Laogai. Longshot said her wounds needed to heal; her hands were now scarred.

"We have bad news," Smellerbee sighed, looking back at Sneers and pulling the long bundle from the saddle. She carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal the pair of hooked swords.

Sneers started, he hid most of it but he was clearly shocked by what she held in her hands.

"Jet's dead," Longshot said. Cries of denial and demands how it happened were heard from the children who watched from the trees.

"I have bad news too," Sneers said quietly once it had died down. Fear flashed through Bee's mind, what could be worse than Jet's death? In a panic she looked around, not seeing Pipsqueak or The Duke anywhere.

"Is it Pipsqueak and The Duke? Where are they?"

Sneers sighed and shook his head. "Ba Sing Se has fallen."

* * *

**I know, the chapter is really short for how long you've been waiting. I'm hoping the next one will be longer, it will likely cover Day of Black Sun as well as Sozin's Comet. I'm still torn on how big of a role I want them to play in those battles so if you have an opinion, idea, suggestion or anything else just leave me a review.  
**

**Anonymous Julie, instrumentalsftw, Shyguy1 and ZuEra: thank you for your reviews, you got my butt in gear. Especially Julie who reminded me just how long it's been.  
**


	14. Very First Fight

**Sorry! I meant to post this on my birthday as a gift to you, but people took me out so I had no time and then I started a new job. So, here it is, this is the last chapter that ties into appearances in the official series._  
_**

* * *

Ba Sing Se had fallen. Those words echoed in her mind day and night; it was impossible, they were just there, how could the impenetrable city have fallen?

She felt so useless, they all did. What was there for a group of ragtag kids to do when the finest Earth Kingdom soldiers couldn't defend the last strong hold that remained? They needed Jet, now more than ever. His ideas might have been misguided, but he gave everyone purpose.

The Freedom Fighters defended what they could, but as more Fire Nation soldiers poured in there was so little even Smellerbee and Longshot, the best of the best, could do.

There was one moment, it only last a minute or so, but it raised their moral a little.

The sun was slowly disappearing, various scouts were observing the Fire Nation troops as they marched through the forest. It was something small, but it carried so much meaning.

It had turned dark, like it was evening even though it was just past midday. One of the firebenders went to burn the undergrowth before them, but nothing happened. Not even the smallest flame. Smellerbee was dumbstruck for half a second before realizing the opportunity; they were passing close to home, nearly everyone was within earshot.

"They can't bend!" she yelled, jumping down from her spot in the tree. The closest soldier tried to firebend at her, but again nothing happened. Feeling a sick pleasure in finally being able to fight for what remained of her home she slit his throat.

A roar amongst the children ran out and any who had been trained to fight fell from the trees and joined the fray.

The soldiers were outnumbered and while under normal circumstances the children would have been decimated the firebenders seemed to be useless without their bending, whether they lacked other training or were just shocked she couldn't tell. It didn't matter, they fought with all they could. Longshot even came down from the trees once his quiver had run out of arrows and fought hand to hand with a dagger she had given him. Bee wished he wouldn't, it wasn't his strong point.

As quickly as their advantage appeared it was gone. The sun was back and so was the bending. Longshot received a bad blow to his left side and Bee was lucky she moved as quickly as she did, escaping with just the ends of her hair singed.

"Retreat!" Smellerbee yelled, grabbing Longshot and holding him close while she pulled the trick rope, returning them to the trees.

* * *

They had lost some, but had taken many of the enemy with them. The smallest and fastest kids acted as scouts, no outsiders could ever find the hide out anyway.

Smellerbee heard the soldiers searching and eventually getting further away until she could no longer hear them. She stayed in her tree house with Longshot, tending to his wound. What she wouldn't give for Katara and her healing right then.

Longshot's left arm, from just above his wrist to his shoulder was burned. She had seen worse, but it was still bad.

_How is it?_

"Not too bad, but you won't be able to fight until it heals," she said, gently applying a poultice. "It'll scar too."

* * *

They didn't fight again, the eclipse was a stroke of luck and Sneers' spies informed him that a comet was coming. A comet that when it last came caused the genocide of the Air Nomads.

The woods were no longer safe, the fire would destroy everything. The leaders; Sneers, Longshot and herself, decide the kids needed to be moved. The youngest could be put into homes, someone would take them in. The rest would have to be on the move, to find somewhere they could wait until they would be useful again.

Longshot's arm was better when the time came to move, but it was still stiff and he had a hard time moving it into certain positions.

They traveled by night and into the early morning, resting during the day in whatever safe spot they could find. At each village or town they passed a home was found for at least a couple of their number.

"I hate this," Sneers grumbled from his post.

"Hate what?" Smellerbee asked, ready to get a few hours of sleep now that her watch was over.

"I feel blind, I disbanded the spy network and told them to find safety. I just wish we knew where was safe."

"Nowhere is safe now, last we heard Aang was dead and we know Fire Nation troops are on the march waiting for a comet that will burn the world."

"Omashu is free," Longshot said softly. Sneers jumped, but Smellerbee felt him approach.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Soldier gossip while I bought food." Smellerbee nodded; no one noticed a silent teen in the market, it was easy for him to hear things.

"We should bring the rest of the kids there, maybe even stay there ourselves for a bit," Sneers decided.

* * *

They got into Omashu with little trouble, no one wanted to turn away a group of children with things as they were. Even Longshot and Sneers, the oldest, were little more than sixteen.

As Bee watched what remained of their kids split up and head into different homes she knew she never wanted kids of her own. She wasn't cut out to be a mom and she couldn't risk that she might die and leave her kid to be raised by war like she had. Her upbringing wasn't normal, she didn't know how to be a normal parent.

No, it was better to just never have kids. Leave that job to someone, anyone, but her.

* * *

Just as they were prepared for the end of the world and for fire to destroy everything it all ended. Just like that, the war was over. The Fire Lord was removed from his throne, Aang (who was alive somehow) had taken away his bending and the world could finally begin to heal.

And just in time for her fifteenth birthday.

The Freedom Fighters, the few who still considered themselves as such, were at a loss for what to do. The war was over, they were free. What purpose did they serve now?

The new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko, had agreed with the Earth King to remove all Fire Nation troops and end all colonies. They would never have the Fire Nation controlling them again.

Or so they thought.

The three of them were on the move again, Sneers wanted to find his sister and Longshot and Bee had nowhere else to go.

They decided to first go to Yu Dao, where Sneers' uncle lived. It was a Fire Nation colony that was soon to be liberated.

"What do you mean the Fire Lord stopped removing the colonies?" Smellerbee asked, surprised. She had no quarrel with Fire Nation citizens, but she didn't agree with the colonies. The division between the Earth and Fire was painfully obvious.

"I dunno," Sneers shrugged. "I just heard that the Fire Lord said not to remove the old colonies. The new ones were removed, but Yu Dao's been around since before the war officially began." Smellerbee sighed, she had taken charge and was the unofficial leader of the Freedom Fighters, but she had no idea how to deal with this.

_What would Jet do?_ He'd either physically force them out or start a rally to have them removed. Jet died never having the chance to see his home freed, she owed it to him to see his dream through to the end.

They, along with others who felt as strongly about the colonies remaining, were evicted from the town by sunset. It enraged her, to be thrown out of a town in _her_ country because she wanted their conquerors gone.

She channeled that anger into their cause, blowing up at Aang and giving him a deadline to have the Fire Nation removed.

_What are you doing?_ Longshot glared over the dwindling camp fire.

"What Jet would've wanted."

"These are their homes, they were born here and have every right to stay," Longshot informed her.

"It's not fair, though! We Earth Kingdom citizens are given lowly jobs and less pay in towns like this! This is our home, not theirs!"

"Is that you talking, or Jet?"

"It doesn't matter who it is, it's the truth," Smellerbee insisted, though she felt a little less sure.

"Well _I'm_ not Earth Kingdom," Longshot pointed out. "Does that mean I should be deported? I've never lived anywhere else, this is my home, but according to you I don't belong here." Smellerbee froze, she had forgotten Longshot was the same as the people in the town. She felt so confused, she didn't know what was right anymore.

"Longshot, I-"

"Don't tell me it's what Jet would've wanted," he snapped. Bee flinched, she had never heard him carry so much emotion before, so much _anger._ "What about what Smellerbee wants? Or better yet, what _Hachi_ wants." He shook his head and stormed away, leaving her alone in her guilt and uncertainties.

* * *

**I think someone left a review a while back about me writing a real story? Well, I am ^_^. You can find the link on my profile, it's for ff's sister site fiction press and you can use the same login. If it interests you please read and review, I'm hoping to eventually publish it.  
**

**Reviews = Karma  
**


	15. Pretending

**Finally a new chapter! With the final book of _The Promise_ I was hard pressed trying to make sense of their actions, but I think I managed. Now here's hoping they don't appear in _The Search_ ^^"  
**

* * *

When I returned from my walk Bee had retreated to the tent. I lingered outside, unsure what to do. Should I apologize for getting angry or keep silent and just follow her lead?

I shouldn't have been angry with her, she was confused about who she was and I wasn't making it easier on her.

Still, it hurt. I considered myself to be Fire Nation and hearing her throw around terms like 'ash maker' stung even though I knew she had picked it up from other Earth citizens and was just trying to fit in.

I sighed, looking down at the feathers I had found to use for fletching. She was just trying to figure out who she was and it was times like this that I really felt older than her. I decided to support her, let her learn and discover who she is even if it hurt. That's what friends do.

A small sound startled me from my thoughts and my archer reflexes kicked in, causing me to tense up. A second later I heard it again and realized what it was.

Hachi was crying.

It felt like a knife in my chest, she hid her fear and pain so well that I had rarely heard her cry. And it had never been because of me before. I couldn't face her, seeing her tears would kill me. So I stayed outside until the grey light of dawn, fletching my arrows.

When she left the tent we exchanged a look that said 'I'm sorry' and I got up to make breakfast.

* * *

I went along with Smelleree's plans and even managed to act enthusiastic about it. To our surprise Sneers was one of the voices of reason that finally brought peace where I failed. I suspected that I was part of the reason why Smellerbee was being irrational so having Sneers be the objective third party helped her to see.

"So what will you do now?" Sneers asked. I raised and eyebrow at him in response. "Yeah, I mean you two. I'm staying here, with Kori."

"What about your sister?" Bee asked. Sneers' eyes turned sad, but he hid it well.

"If she's still alive she knows to come here. Uncle Ren is the only family we have left."

"Whatever you decide to do," Kori said. "You're welcome here any time." With that Smellerbee and I left, walking with Liu to the edge of town.

_Where to?_

"Anywhere we want," she shrugged. "I've always wanted to see the ruins of Taku and I'd like to see where I grew up one last time. What about you?" I nodded, I too wanted to see how my home town was after all this time. Deep inside I had a dream as well; I had been taught a lot by my father, but I was far from a master. I wanted to do the training at Pohai.

"I'd like to see my father's homeland." Bee looked down, ashamed.

"Of course. And- and I'm sorry about how I acted. I-" I rested a hand on her shoulder and she knew I understood.

* * *

We stopped for the night at a small town that wasn't even on the map. Kori had given us some money for our trip and we tried to use as little as possible so it would last. We bought food, but slept in the stable with Liu.

The following morning Bee washed off her makeup; the fighting was over, no more need for war paint.

I waited until we took a break for lunch before I chose to talk to her. I wasn't sure what to say, but when she demanded that 'I spit it out already' I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I love you, Smellerbee, I really do."

"Longshot, please-"

"Can you just tell me why you're uncomfortable?" I asked softly. "I won't ever bring it up again, promise. I'll still love you, but I can wait." Bee shifted under my gaze. I just wanted to understand; I knew and loved her for just being her, but I meant nothing to her and I didn't know why.

"I don't want to be your weakness," she whispered, eyes downcast. "If something happened to me who knows what you would do." I smiled and tilted her face up at me.

"Ever the warrior," I sighed. "Only you would consider love a weakness." We continued walking, to visit our pasts and to a great future.

* * *

**On the short side, I apologize. This chapter is a segue into the third arc of the story; what happens after they leave the Freedom Fighters. They'll see each other's homes, grow closer and learn the importance of family. Stay tuned.**

**Reviews = Karma (and also more frequent updates)**


	16. Home Again

**Longer chapter, we've got a few more chapters in this arc and then I'll be leading into the close. I want to thank you all for sticking with me this long.**

* * *

There was no feeling in the world like returning to a place that was unchanged and seeing how she herself had changed.

The baker had his trays with the same bread and pastries she remembered and the market was filled with familiar sights and sounds. She recognized nearly all of the faces and was surprised to see some of who had couple up and produced offspring. There were girls only a few years older than her with toddlers in tow.

No one recognized her, not that Bee had expected them to. She had changed a lot from the girl Hachi had been. Sometimes she considered them to be two separate people.

"This is where we went on my birthday before we met," she said softly, pointing to a small shop. "And this is the market where we sold our honey." Longshot rested a hand on her shoulder. She didn't cry, she even managed to keep her voice steady.

_We don't have to do this._

"No, I want to." It would give her closure, something she needed to go forward and rebuild who Hachi was and was going to be. They passed a woman that Bee remembered, she was a shop keeper that sold jewellery. Bee had never directly interacted with her before, but she remembered the woman knew everything that was going on in town at all times. "Excuse me, mistress," Bee said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yes dear?" The woman looked them both up and down, lingering on Bee's face for a moment, but there was no spark of recognition.

"Rin, an older woman who ran a spice shop. Does she still live here?"

"Oh, you knew her? May the spirits watch her, she passed last winter." She laid a hand on Bee's shoulder and continued on gently. "Get some incense and visit her in the cemetery if you have time." The woman's eyes went misty, Rin had always been well loved in the community. "She'd like that, I'm sure."

* * *

Hachi bought incense both for her aunt and her father. On the way to the village's small cemetery she passed by what remained of the home she grew up in.

Only the framework remained, nature had reclaimed the rest. Hachi glanced towards the bushes that hid their shed. She knew it had survived the fire, but wondered if she should look and retrieve anything from it.

Finally, she decided no. She had all that she needed and wanted to move past the violence that filled her childhood.

They found Rin's grave easily, there were fresh flowers left by one of the many people who had loved her.

_Rin Tsuchitome_  
_Here lies a woman who was strong as earth and wise as mountains_

She lit the incense and silently said a few prayers for the woman who had helped raise her. Next, they searched for Sentou's grave.

Longshot was the one who found it; his grave and the one next to it had no flowers, nor were there any burnt incense sticks. He had brushed off the leaves and held out his hand for the incense. Hachi didn't offer prayers, her father never cared for them. She simply sat and thought about him, wishing he could have seen the end of the war and met Longshot; though she knew if he had lived she never would have met him.

Her eyes strayed to his grave marker, the inscription was simple and it only bore his given name.

_Sentou_  
_He died doing the right thing_

She brushed her fingers over the words, to her it appeared as though no one visited him or the person next to him, the thought filled Hachi with a pang of sadness. Rin was probably the last person to visit the graves and with her gone the names would fade from memory until the people they belonged to were forgotten entirely.

She wondered who the other forgotten grave belonged to and brushed away the dirt and dead leaves.

She swore that her heart decided to take a little vacation, leaving her chest and heading down to the pit of her stomach the moment she read the inscription.

_Hachi Sentotome_  
_Our tigerswan, taken by the sharp knife of a short life_

It wasn't until Longshot brushed her cheek that she realized she'd been crying. She was dead to the town, with a resolve she hadn't thought she'd be able to muster she decided that the town was dead to her as well.

"Let's go," she said, clearing her throat. "I want to see where you grew up."

"It's at least a day and a half ride from here," he replied. "Why don't we leave in the morning?"

"I don't want to sleep here. It would feel wrong," Bee shook her head, accepting his hand up.

"I know it's the opposite direction of where we're going, but the cave we slept in the night we met isn't far." She nodded and together they saddled Liu and left the place she grew up behind her for the last time.

The ride to their little cave was a short and quiet one. As was their diinner. Bee poked at the dwindling fire absently, listening to Longshot's calm, even breathing.

She didn't sleep, she was too wrapped up in wondering what would become of them after they visited Longshot's home. He had no family either so where would they go? They would stick together, that much was obvious. They only had each other after all.

Longshot draped his red shawl around her shoulders. It was more worn out than the first time she had used it as a blanket, but it still felt warm and inviting.

_Get some sleep_, he ordered. Bee sighed, but did as she was told, laying down on her bedroll and sleeping soundly till morning.

* * *

They ate a light breakfast and were on the road again before the sun fully rose past the trees.

There was little change in the scenery and only a few towns spread at random between their origin and destination so they stopped rarely, usually for meals or to walk and let Liu rest.

Not long after midday they reached a town much larger than the one Bee had grown up in. It was bustling and filled with people, not quite as large as Omashu.

In the centre was a large, stately looking home surrounded by a stone fence.

"Is this...?" Bee asked, trailing off with a nod towards it. Longahot nodded, it was indeed the place he had once called home. "It's so big. I mean, I knew you had a big house, but... wow," she sighed. "Your family must've been really important. Wonder who lives there now."

Longshot shrugged and nodded towards the shops. _Come on. Let's look around._

"You surprised they rebuilt the town?" she asked, falling into step with him, their ostrich horse following behind obediently.

"No. Life goes on, even without the merchant family around," he sighed and looked around. "That stall used to make my favourite sweet bean buns, let's go see."

Longshot was very pleased that the stall still made his favourite treat, not that any one but her would've been able to tell by how he looked. Hachi herself had never had sweet bean buns before, but found that she loved them instantly and would need to learn how to make them for herself.

"Ranshu?!" Bee frowned, she had heard that name before somewhere, so had Longshot apparently as they both turned their heads to look at the wealthy man who had called out. She glanced at Longshot and saw he had gone deathly pale.

"Longshot? Are you okay?" He didn't have time to respond, the man had reached them through the crowd.

"No, you're Zhuang," the man murmured. "Zhuang, all grown up. Where have you been? We thought you had died in the fire with your parents." The man spared no look at Bee, but siezed Longshot's arm. "Come, we're going home. Your grandmother was devastated," the man continued, trying to pull Longshot along. He grabbed Bee's hand and refused to move.

The meaning was very clear, _Not without her_.

"Oh very well, your friend may come too."

As they walked back to the large house and past its gates she was awe struck, everything was beautiful, the garden perfectly kept, the walls brightly painted. Longshot didn't seem to be taking any of it in, of course why should he? It was what he was meant to live in. The man had mentioned a grandmother, presumably there were other family members that escaped the fire.

Hachi wondered if Longshot's old world had any room in it for her.

* * *

**Reviews=Karma**


	17. Worth A Thousand Relatives

**The long awaited next chapter. Apologies for the wait. I got engaged and since then have had barely a moment for myself let alone for writing.  
**

* * *

The man led them through the halls of the estate and back outdoors to a small garden by a pond where two women were taking their tea.

The younger of the two women, dressed in clothes so rich she wouldn't be able to set foot in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se without being robbed blind, barely glanced towards them as they approached. Her clothes were emerald green with embroidery along the hems. Her dark hair was pulled back into such a tight and elaborate hairstyle Smellerbee couldn't help but wonder how many pins kept it in place and if her head hurt as much as she thought it would.

The other woman seemed to be the complete opposite. She stared as if unable to believe if what she saw was real or a dream. Her clothes, though obviously well made and costly were simple; muted tones of green and brown with no ornamentation and her white hair was in a casual braid falling down her back.

"Zhuang?" The older woman asked. "Is that really you?"

Longshot nodded, though he seemed surprised by the woman's reaction.

"And who's your friend?"

"Hachi Sentotome," Bee answered. The woman she assumed was Longshot's grandmother smiled at her.

"Mother, perhaps Zhuang would like to bathe and change into something more appropriate. Stories can wait till dinner," the younger woman said, finally looking at them. "We'll need to find suitable accommodation for young Sentotome as well."

"She is to stay here, with us of course."

The younger woman, who Bee had decided she didn't like, looked as though she was about to say something else when the man, who had remained silent all that time spoke up.

"Think of how it would look if we were to rent a room for a teenage girl. The townspeople would talk."

"It's decided then." The old woman got up and gave Hachi a once over. "I'm sure you'll fit Makoto's old things, I'll take them from storage and have them in your room dear."

"Ami," show them to their rooms. The younger woman ordered, giving Longshot a once over. "And find something _appropriate_ for Zhuang. I want all of their filthy clothes disposed of."

A maid Hachi hadn't noticed was suddenly by their side.

"This way," she said politely and the pair followed down the hall. Longshot was dropped off at his room first, waving off Ami's protests that she was supposed to look after him. Eventually the maid admitted defeat and continued on down the hall. When they reached her room Hachi noticed it was much smaller than Longshot's had been and the furniture was much simpler, though still fairly rich compared to what she was used to. Before she could speak a word Ami was drawing a bath for her.

"You don't have to stay, you know," Hachi grumbled, shedding her clothes and getting into the bath.

"No, I really do. Lady Hidoi would be furious. She's angry enough that you're staying, but she will tolerate your presence if you do as she says." Ami used several scented soaps on Hachi's hair, scrubbing hard.

"How old are you?" Hachi asked, after Ami had dumped water over her to rinse.

"I'm sixteen," the maid replied, handing her a towel. Hachi was surprised to find she was only a year younger than the woman before her, she seemed so put together. After Hachi had dried off Ami slipped a silk robe over her shoulders and set to work on removing the tangles from her hair. "I'm going to fetch you some clothes, just wait a moment." Hachi sighed, but did as she was told deciding to unpack her bag of the few belongings she had.

Soon enough Ami returned and Hachi was dressed in more layers than she thought was necessary. The hanfu, she assumed was Zhuang's mother's, a beautiful shade of leaf green with lighter green trim. Her mop of hair was oiled and pulled into a bun. Finally, she was declared ready.

"Next time I will need to shape your eyebrows and do makeup, for today this is fine. We'll get you to dinner, I'm sure you're hungry." Hachi looked in the mirror and didn't like at all what she saw, she hated her hair pulled away from her face and she felt more than she had in weeks the desire to wear her war paint. Instead, Hachi made a face at the reflection and followed Ami to the dining room.

Longshot didn't look like himself either. His hair was in his usual ponytail, but his wide brimmed hat was gone as was the shawl he had always worn. She noticed that he wasn't wearing green or other earth tones like the rest of them, he had defiantly worn red with his brown pants and Hachi could tell from the way Ami stiffened beside her that she feared whatever wrath Hidoi would take out on the young maid.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Longshot's grandmother, Shinzō, asked many questions that Longshot would either nod, or shake his head. When absolutely necessary he would elaborate with a few words. Hidoi and her husband, Munōna, remained silent throughout the meal, but often cast dark looks at Longshot. After dinner had finally ended she requested Longshot stay and speak to her in private. Hachi made her way back to his room to wait for him and allowed herself to look around. There were decorations on the wall meant for a boy much younger than he was now along with a family painting. Zhuang looked just like his father, except he had his mother's eyes.

Looking around the room she realized his clothes were gone. Even his red shawl and hat. Just then the door opened and Longshot had returned. He looked unhappy. His aunt must have gotten angry at him for wearing Fire Nation colours. She gave him a hug, it would be hard getting used to living here, but it was where he belonged. With his family. "It will get better," she promised. "Everyone is just surprised to see you."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. _Get some sleep. _

She nodded and headed back down the halls to her room. It felt wrong going to sleep without Longshot next to her, just as it felt wrong to see how she looked in the mirror and see him without his hat. Suddenly an idea struck her, and she raced down the halls towards what she assumed from the lack of decoration and smaller rooms were the servants' quarters.

"Ami," she hissed hoping to find the maid.

"What is it?" Ami asked appearing in a doorway. "Are you in need of something?"

"Sorry to bother you so late, but do you know what happened to our clothes? I want to find Lon- Zhuang's hat and shawl."

"They're on their way to be burned," an older maid said, joining them in the hall. "But even if they were not Lady Hidoi was furious that Master Zhuang dared to wear red. She sent me to retrieve his shawl and once I had she tore it to shreds, making him promise to not wear red in her home again."

Hachi couldn't believe it, his shawl was such a part of him. "Take me to it, please. Maybe I can save something of it."

Ami nodded and led the way to the furnace. At the top of their pile of clothes were pieces of red cloth. They weren't as small as she had feared, but it would be impossible to reform the shawl as it was. Nonetheless she took the fabric back to her room. She had had many years of practice darning socks and repairing her clothes, perhaps she could do something.

* * *

**Reviews=Karma **

**We're so close to 100 reviews! I've got the next chapter in the works already and the frame work for all the remaining chapters planned and ready. Perhaps if we go over 100 a new chapter will arrive very shortly...  
**


	18. Fixing What Was Broken

**Deepest apologies for the wait and how short this chapter is. Personal reasons have left me with very little energy to write, but _Miss Hal Gibson_'s reviews, and reaching 100 gave me the motivation to write. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't once of my best, the only reason I have the time to write is a fall down the stairs left me with a minor concussion and time off work. I hope you enjoy, the story is soon coming to a close.**

* * *

Hachi didn't see Zhuang much after her first night, in fact aside from Ami she didn't see much of anyone. Her meals took place in her room either with Ami as company or alone. It seemed as though the had been forgotten by most of the Yami Ya family. Shinzō would talk to her if they both happened to be in the garden, the elderly woman inquired about her grandson's time with her and the Freedom Fighters and treated her with kindness whenever they saw one another.

Lady Hidoi on the other hand largely ignored her and clearly thought of her as no different than a servant, below her notice. For the most part Hachi didn't mind being left to her own devices, she explored the family home and read in the library or else she would practice her sword play in her room. For a few hours a night, she would spend time with Longshot. The moments were always stolen and usually after the rest of the household had gone to bed, but she looked forward to seeing him. He wore browns now, but sometimes she would catch little hints of red or gold on his undershirt. He was changing, she could see it in him. He wasn't who he was when they arrived and she wondered how long Longshot would be there before there was only Zhuang.

During her time alone she pieces together his shawl, trying to find a way to fix it. Finally, when she had found a way to salvage what remained of his shawl she requested as much red thread as Ami could find and then set to work.

* * *

As she worked she finally understood why Longshot's scarf had meant to much to him and why he referred to himself as Fire Nation; while he was born in the Earth Kingdom and his mother was Earth Kingdom, that side of his family looked down on him and hated him. As a child he had only negative experiences with that part of his heritage and grew up listening to his father's stories of life in the Fire Nation. He turned his back on the Earth half of himself and she could see that it was hard for him to come to terms with being back.

Time passed as it had the habit of doing, though how long she couldn't say. Her days blurred together though she thought it might have been a couple months. Her repair job on the shawl, if it could still even be called that, was complete.

"You did a wonderful job," Ami commented, looking at Hachi's careful, tiny stitches. "I can barely tell it had ever been torn up in the first place. A fine act of love." Hachi froze while Ami went on with her business. Was that what it had been? Yes, of course it had. She couldn't lie to herself any longer, she loved Zhuang. He was her best friend and the only person in the world who truly mattered to her, how could she not love him? She had just been so terrified to admit it, having lost so many people she cared about it was hard for her to let herself feel for anyone.

That night, when Zhuang came to visit her he had the look of someone who needed to talk.

"Before you say anything, this is for you," she told him holding out the folded red cloth.

His eyes widened as he recognized the fabric, taking it carefully from her hands. "How did you-?"

"It's not the same as it was," she warned him, watching him unfold it into the scarf she had made. "It was too damaged for that, but I took the pieces and fit them together as best as I could." The scarf wasn't very long, but it was thick, and her stitching had hid all of the tears.

He put the scarf on and smile one of his barely there smiles she loved so much before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking at the scarf around his neck, unable to meet his eyes. How could he forgive her for hurting him?

_For what?_

"I was scared. I've lost everyone I cared about and I thought if I let myself care about you in the same way you cared about me then I would loose you too. But the thing is, I'm not scared any more. You know?"

"Hachi," Zhuang sighed, brushing the hair from her eyes, she hadn't realized how long it was getting. "There's something I have to tell you."


	19. One Last Inch

**I'm very sorry it has taken me this long to update. In all fairness I have a pretty good excuse...**

**I had a baby. I was pregnant when I did my last update, but wasn't very far along (and I fell down the stairs, bad me). My baby is now one month old and sleeping quite peacefully at the moment so I finally have time to write and post this. **

**Please enjoy, this was a long time coming.**

* * *

"Engaged?! How can you be _engaged_?"

This wasn't what I wanted. Hachi, my beautiful Bee, finally returned my feelings and it came today. I led her to her bed and sat down, indicating for her to do the same.

"It wasn't my idea. I only just found out."

"How could you have just found out about something so big?" I shook my head, she wasn't from a family like mine, arranged marriages were so rare in small villages like the one she grew up in.

"My aunt just told me today. She's arranged a marriage with the daughter of a silk merchant. She wants me to marry a 'respectable' Earth Kingdom girl to 'make up for my mother's mistake'." It didn't matter to her that he, and his betrothed were only sixteen and had never met. Lady Hidoi only cared about appearances.

"You can't get married," Hachi pleaded. "I can't lose you too."

"The silk merchant's daughter arrives in three days and a wedding is at least two months away, if not longer. I'm going to talk to my grandmother, see if she can put a stop to it." I cupped her face in my hand, gently brushing her cheek with my thumb. "We'll work it out, you'll see." Bee pulled me into a hug which I returned. Hesitantly I bent in to kiss her, afraid that despite what she said I'd push her too far, or that maybe she didn't love me the way I loved her.

Nothing at first and I was about to pull away when I felt her mouth open slightly and her hand moved from my back up to my face. I could hardly believe it, she was kissing me back!

I went slow and cautious, as one would treat a scared animal trying to coax it's trust.

Hachi was quite the opposite and entirely herself. Forceful, decisive and passionate. It was her hands that strayed, trying to undo my ties.

"How do you work these stupid things?" she muttered angrily, breaking our kiss. I smiled softly and undid them myself, enjoying the feeling of her hands trailing across my bare shoulders and back. She had touched those place before, but always to treat a wound or to shake me awake in the morning, it had never been like this.

I found myself not holding back so much and being welcomed. Bee, Hachi, I had given her every part of me. Every piece of my heart and every breath was hers, everything but this one last inch that we were about to cross.

Were we moving too fast? Was this too soon? She had just admitted she had feelings for me and suddenly we were here?

She pulled me to lay down with her and I looked into her eyes. I saw my own doubts and hesitations reflected back, but also the certainty. We had been through so much together, been together for so long. We knew each other in ways that some married couple didn't know each other. We knew each other in every way, every what but that one last inch.

I kissed her again, enjoying the feeling of our skin touching and her fingers in my hair.

After all this time that one last inch was easy to cross.

* * *

**The remaining chapters will likely be short, I think the next one may be longer unless I decide to break it into two. Let me know in the reviews if you want one long chapter or two shorts ones. Hope to update again quickly now that my life is getting into a schedule again.**

**Reviews = Karma**


End file.
